jidat, sayangku
by Naumi Megumi
Summary: LASH CHAPTER! Jadi, jangan lewatkan ya cerita gaje Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata ini!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fanfic : Jidat, Sayangku…

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor/Hurt

Disclaimmer : Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Jidat Sayang… hanya milikku, untuk selamanya

Warning : OOc banget, Gaje, Typo, abal, Update tak tentu, bahasa yang nggak sesuai EYD dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Summary : Sasuke adalah cowok dingin dan tertutup, sedangkan Sakura adalah cewek yang periang. Dan bagaimana caranya kedua insang ini bersatu? Ayo buruan baca kisah cinta antara Sasuke dan Sakura dalam fanfic Jidat, sayangku…!

Terinspirasi dari komik jepang yang berjudul "Electric Daisy" atau "Dengeki Daisy" karangan Motomi Kyousuke. Aku Cuma ambil dikit kok.

Ini juga salah satu novel-ku yang aku jadiin fanfic, jadi apabila ada nama yang belum ke-edit mohon maaf ya.

Disini aku pakai Sakura's POV dari awal sampai seterusnya.

Yowes lah, ayo gek baca!

Don't like don't read

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Happy Reading

Jidat, Sayangku….

Chapter 1

"Pak, bukain donk!" rengekku pada Pak Satpam Sekolah.

"Ayolah Pak…? Bapak ganteng dech..kasian aku donk….!" Aku masih merengek di depan gerbang.

Sial hari ini aku kesiangan, mana gerbangnya ditutup lagi.

Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah murid baru di SMA Konoha School ini. Aku terlambat saat pertama masuk sekolah. Sial! Gara-gara bagun esiangan ni.

Ok kita kembali ke cerita.

"Baik. Kali ini saya akan bantu kamu. Kalau besok kamu terlambat lagi, gerbangnya tidak akan saya buka." Kata Satpam gendut itu. Ups! tidak boleh memanggilnya gendut. Pak satpam itu namanya…. Umn…aku nggak tau. Karena aku baru disini jadi buta arah (apa hubungannya). Apalagi sekarang lagi MOS. Nyebelin banget dech..!

Mana rambutku harus dikuncir delapan, kalung bumbu dapur terus pakai topi tempat nasi dari plastik. Pokoknya kayak orang gila dech.

Kembali saat aku terlambat. Begitu gerbang dibuka, aku segera masuk.

"Heh!" terdengar suara cowok, sepertinya memanngilku. Karena aku takut, aku tetap berjalan aja..pura-pura tidak dengar ah…

"Heh, berhenti!" teriak orang itu.

Aku mulai menoleh perlahan. "Semoga bukan kakak OSIS," gumamku berulang kali. Begitu aku menoleh….Wow..ternyata do'aku tak dikabulkan.

Cowok itu berambut hitam, tapi modelnya umn..kayak pantat ayam..aneh. mata onxnya indah. Lumayan ganteng juga ni kaka kelas gue.

"Loe..! Kenapa telat..?" tanya Kak OSIS itu, eh bukan lebih tepatnya berteriak.

"Ma….maaf, Kak. A….aku bangun kesiangan." Jawabku terbata-bata.

"Loe harus menerima sanksi dari gue…!" Kata, kak OSIS…yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke, Karena aku baca _ID __C__ard_-nya. Ehm…

"Heh…! Kok malah bengong!" Bentak Uchiha Sasuke.

"Eh,… iya, Senpai..!" Sahutku kaget.

"Sekarang loe muterin lapangan basket 5 kali!" perintah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa…?" Seruku…

"Kenapa? Loe mau nolak…?" bentak Sasuke. Dasar pantat ayam!

"Senpai, kasian aku dong! Nggak liat badanku kecil kayak gini…?" Ucapku memelas dengan jurus _puppy eyes_, ya agar Sasuke berubah pikiran gitu.

"Apa…? Loe kira gue buta? Ya gue liatlah… Hanya saja loe nggak perlu dikasihani…!" teriak Sasuke dengan kejam. Sial! Jurus andalanku nggak mempan.

Oh…mengapa kejamnya dirimu, Sasuke ayam!

"Huuuu….."

"Tunggu apalagi….? Cepat sana!" perintah Sasuke.

"Iya…iya…" jawabku malas.

Sambil berlari, aku terus mengomel dan mengata-ngatai Sasuke si pantat ayam.

Hah! capek banget. Aku terus berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket. Sebenarnya capek banget, tapi… Si ayam itu masih mengawasiku terus.

"Krucuk!" suara tak asing lagi yang berasal dari perutku. Tadi pagi aku kan nggak sarapan. Gara-gara bangun kesiangan.

"Kak, aku boleh istirahat sebentar'kan….?" Tanyaku sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Nggak boleh!" tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Iih…jahat banget sich…." Dumelku. Ya….terpaksa aku meneruskan hukumanku.

Lama-lama semua menjadi gelap. Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar. Pandanganku mulai kabur. Gelap.

Pusing, kepalaku terasa berat. Perlahan kubuka metaku. Aku berada di sebuah ruangan. Entah dimana. Kayaknya sich UKS. Sok tau ya aku ini. Lha emang bener.

"Syukurlah. Loe sudah sadar…." Ucap seorang cowok. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ternyata Sasuke si ayam.

"Ini semua'kan gara-gara loe!" Ucapku dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa loe ngliatin gue kayak begitu?" tanya Sasuke saat memergokiku sedang melihat ke arahnya.

"Nggak. Aku kira siapa. Ternyata kakak OSIS…!" jawabku sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Kakak OSIS….kakak OSIS…loe kira gue SOSIS apa?" bentaknya. Galak banget sich.

"Maaf, Senpai…"

"Gimana keadaan loe?" tanya Sasuke sok perhatian.

"Masih agak pusing sedikit, Senpai." Jawabku.

"Ya udah. Kalau gitu loe istirahat aja di sini dulu."

Wah…ternyata Sasuke ada sisi baiknya juga.

"Makasih…." Ucapku dengan senyum termanisku.

"Udah dech, nggak usah senyum-senyum sagala. Tetep aja jelek." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Ih..baru dipuji sebentar…eh udah berubah jahat lagi. Dasar, pantat ayam!

"Senpai, boleh pulang?" tanyaku.

"Loe itu, sudah dikasih waktu istirahat tapi malah minta pulang. Nggak boleh!" tolak Sasuke.

"Yah…." Keluhku.

"Apa loe mau gue hukum lagi?"

"Iya…iya…"

"Gue mau pergi. Inget! Jangan kabur kemana-mana!" pesan Sasuke. Ia pun keluar dari ruang UKS.

Hah! Sebenarnya aku males banget disini. Apa aku ke kantin aja ya? Laper nich…

Aku pun keluar UKS dan menuju kentin. Walaupun sempet beberapa kali tersesat, akhirnya aku menemukan letak kantin. Perutku kalau sedang laper memang canggih melacak sinyal kantin. Hehehe…

Aku segera pesan makanan. Hanya 2 menit makanan pesananku sudah berada di atas meja. Ya karena sedang sepi.

Aku mulai menikmati makananku. Saat aku mulai membuka mulut untuk memasukkan makananku, tiba-tiba ada seorang yang duduk di depanku. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kepadanya.

"Mati gue!" gumamku.

"Hehehe…Sasuke-_senpai_…mau makan?" tawarku dengan tampang tak bersalah.

"Hem…enak ya..?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada mengancam sambil senyum palsu. Sumpah…jelek banget. "Kenapa loe keluar UKS? Udah gue bilang jangan kemana-mana…!" bentak Sasuke.

"Laper, Senpai. Tadi Sasuke-_senpai_ tau sendiri tadi aku pingsan itu karena aku laper…" elakku mencari alasan, ya emang itu kenyataannya.

"Ya udah. Terusin, tapi nanti setelah makan loe harus secepatnya kembali ke barisan!" perintah Sasuke.

"Sip dah…" jawabku mengacungkan kedua jempolku.

Sasuke pun lalu pergi.

10 menit sudah berlalu. Ya….aku tau ini sudah lewat waktu yang diberikan Irvan. Karena aku kesal, hah…aku pilih membangkang aja. Kan biasa kalau seusia gue gini kalau nakal. Hahaha…..

"Hei!" bentak Sasuke.

"Hei juga Sasuke-_senpai_." Sapaku cuek-cuek aja. Meski aku tau Sasuke sedang marah besar.

"Ngapain loe masih di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Istirahat, kak." Jawabku singkat.

"Wah…enak ya," sindir Sasuke. Aku tau di mulai jengkel. Aku biyarin aja. Bodo' amat.

Aku lihat kakak yang satunya, ia sedikit tersenyum. Ha? Apa yang lucu? Tapi senyumnya manis banget. Keren ….!

Rambutnya kuning seperti duren. Lucu. Mata safir-nya teduh.

"Iya, senpai mau ikut istirahat?" ajakku sengaja memancing amarahnya.

"Boleh juga," jawab Sasuke dengan senyum palsu dan mulai duduk di sampingku.

"Aarrgh…..!" seruku saat telingaku dijewer Sasuke.

"Anak baru sudah mulai belagu ya…!" kata Sasuke dan tangannya masih nyangkut di telingaku.

"Aaa...sakit, Senpai! Lepasin donk!" rengekku sambil memegang tangan Sasuke meminta menurunkan tangannya.

"Nggak. Gue nggak akan lepasin sebelum loe minta maaf sama gue." Sasuke mengajukan sebuah syarat.

"Sudahlah, Teme. Lepasin dia. Kasian thu." Nasehat teman Sasuke. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Aku baca _ID Card_-nya.

Yess! Aku ada yang mbelain..!

"Nggak!" Tetot! Tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Sebelum dia minta maaf." sambungnya.

Ih..sebel dech.. Sasuke jahat!

"Iya dech. Aku minta maaf…..." Ucapku dengan tampang memelas.

"Hah, Loe pinter banget ya…menunjukkan tampang memelas loe dan sayang sekali itu sama sekali nggak mempan buat gue." kata Sasuke.

"Ih… Sasuke-_senpai_. Aku beneran minta maaf.." ucapku. Biar kelihatan natural. Aku peres dech air mataku. Aku keluarin semuanya.

"Hah, baiklah…" akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dari telingaku. Aduh..Sakit.

"Terima kasih…." Ucapku. Perlahan aku berdiri dan berlari menghindar dari Sasuke.

"Daa…Sasuke-_senpai_." Ucapku sambil berlari dengan melambaikan tanganku. Sekilas aku melirik Naruto-_senpai_, ia tersenyum. _Cute_… Aku melihat Sasuke sangat marah. Nanti kalau ketemu dia, aku pasti mati. Whatever. Aku segera kembali ke barisan.

"He, kamu," panggil salah seorang panitia MOS.

"Ya, Senpai," jawabku.

"Dari mana Kamu?" tanya kakak itu.

"Ehm…dari UKS. Tadi sakit," jawabku dengan _puppy eyes_-ku

"Ya udah. Kalau memang belum sembuh bisa istirahat kok," tawar kakak itu.

"Makasih, Senpai." Aku pun meneduh di bawah pohon yang rindang. Hehehe…. jurusku ampuh juga. Karena tubuhku kecil banyak orang yang mengasihaniku.

.

.

.

.

.

. TBC -TBC-TBC

Maaf jika ada salah kata n banyak typo n mistyponya.

Dan maaf yang kemaren itu ada kesalahan teknis.

Aku salah masukin dokumen yang belum aku edit,,,hikz...;(

Maaf banget ya..aku jadi malu ni. Novelku indo yang aku jadiin FF malah salah masuk...

.

.

.

Balasan reviews

xxxkshineiiiga21737

ini editan novelku sendiri kok...Cuma kemaren salah masukin dokumen.

Fujiwara Ami

Maaf aku salah masukin dokumen..hikz

Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru

Wah,,kmu itu kak, aku salah amsukin dokumen kok malah suruh update..

Hikz

Voila Chan 14

Wah maaf aku salah masukin dokumen . aku jadi malu...hikz...

Phouthrye Mitarashi15

Maaf itu emang kehapus...maaf banget, ternyata aku salah masukin dokumen.

Aku kira dah bener, tapi pas liat riviewnya kok pada komplain, eh ternyata salah masukin dokumen..hikz...malu aku..

Aku nggak tersinggung kok. Aku Cuma binggung,,ternyata ada yang salah.

naomi-azurania

Maaf maaf itu aku salah yang masukin data...maaf sekali lagi maaf..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fanfic : Jidat, Sayangku…

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor/Hurt

Disclaimmer : Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Jidat Sayang… hanya milikku, untuk selamanya

Warning : OOc banget, Gaje, Typo, abal, Update tak tentu, bahasa yang nggak sesuai EYD dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Summary : Sasuke adala cowok dingin dan tertutup, sedangkan Sakura adalah cewek yang periang. Dan bagaimana caranya kedua insan ini bersatu? Ayo buruan baca kisah cinta antara Sasuke dan Sakura dalam fanfic Jidat, sayangku…!

Terinspirasi dari komik jepang yang berjudul "Electric Daisy" atau "Dengeki Daisy" karangan Motomi Kyousuke.

Ini juga salah satu novel-ku yang aku jadiin fanfic, jadi apabila ada nama yang belum ke-edit mohon maaf ya.

Disini aku pakai Sakura's POV dari awal sampai seterusnya.

Yowes lah, ayo gek baca!

Don't like don't read

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Happy Reading

Jidat, Sayangku….

Chapter 2

Masa MOS dah selasai. Capeknya. Waktu ketemu si Ayam aku hampir mati gaya cuy, tapi untungnya ada Naruto-_Senpai_ yang nyelametin hidupku. Memang Naruto-_Senpai_ _is my hero__'__s._

Hah…. Naruto-_Senpai_.

Istirahat, aku pergi ke perpustakaan. Pengen aja ke perpustakaan. Aku pilih-pilih novel yang paling aku suka. Aku menemukan sebuah novel bagus. Begitu kuambil buku itu, aku segera mencari tempat yang nyaman. Baru satu halaman aku baca, eh..sudah bel masuk. Huh, padahal aku pengen baca. Mau pinjem, tapi belum buat kartu perpus. Ya udahlah, kapan-kapan aja. Aku letakkan kembali ke rak buku.

"Bye…" gumamku.

"Kenapa loe?" tanya seorang cowok. Kayaknya aku tau suaranya. Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" aku bertanya balik. Apa sich maksud pertanyaannya itu? Owh…aku tau, pasti gara-gara aku ngomong sendiri tadi. Sasuke kira aku nggak waras kali'.

"Loe kenapa ngomong-ngomong sendiri?" Sasuke memperjelas pertanyaan-nya.

"Mau tau aja urusan orang." Jawabku jutek.

"Udah nggak waras ni orang."

"Ih..suka-suka gue donk." Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Kemudian kembali ke kelas.

Untung nggak terlalu lama ketemu sama Sasuke. Bisa-bisa kupingku nggak selamet lagi kayak dulu.

Begitu sampai kelas, pintu sudah tutupan.

Waduh, gimana ni? apa aku mbolos aja kali ya? Daripada entar dihukum mending ke UKS aja. Pura-pura sakit. Hehehe… kumat dech bandelnya.

Dengan langkah hati-hati, aku menuju UKS. Ya..siapa tau malah dapet makanan gratis. Hehehe….

"Kreek..!"

Pintu UKS kubuka. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku duduk di tempat tidur. Dan membaringkan badan di atas tempat tidur. Kupejamkan mataku.

"Kreek..!"

Sepertinya ada yang membuka pintu. Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidur aja dech. Daripada entar harus ditanya-tanya.

"Wah….ada si jidat." Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu. Sasuke? tapi apa maksud dari kata "_Jidat_"? memang kenapa dengan jidatku?

"Pantes aja tadi ngomong-ngomong sendiri. Ow..ternyata lagi nggak waras." Sasuke masih saja ngoceh.

Apa maksud nggak waras? aku tetap pura-pura tidur ntar ketauan dech kalau aku pura-pura. Kayaknya Sasuke belum pergi dech. Tapi sepertinya malah duduk di atas tempat tidur yang terletak di samping tempat tidur yang aku pakai. Huh, ngapain lagi ni anak pake ke UKS segala.

"Hah, dasar _Jidat lebar_. Dari awal selalu menjadi penghuni UKS."

What? Wah..sudah kebanyakan ngoceh ni.

"Eh, apa loe bilang?" aku bangun dari kepura-puraan tidurku.

"Tu bener kan. Loe pasti pura-pura tidur."

"Bukan urusanmu!" seruku dengan cuek.

Jangan-jangan waktu MOS itu juga bohongan." Tuduh Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang? Itu beneran gue pingsan kok." Sanggahku.

"Yang bener?"

"Ya bener lah. Ya udah lah. Nggak penting ngomong sama loe. Ngabis-ngabisin suara."

"Hah." Sasuke hanya menghela nafas lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Tumben Sasuke diem. Kayaknya Sasuke beda. Ia terlihat lesu, lemah, letih. Kayaknya Sasuke sakit dech. Ternyata Sasuke bisa sakit juga tho…cowok galak kayak dia tenyata punya kelemahan juga.

Hah, whatever. Bodo amat Sasuke mau sakit. Mending aku tidur. Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur yang aku buat tidur tadi.

Leganya, bangun tidur…hehehe masih jam pelajaran, tapi sudah beda pelajaran. Aku lihat Sasuke masih tidur. Tapi aneh, terdengar suara aneh dari Sasuke. Kayak…orang kedinginan. Tapi nggak mungkinlah….hari ini kan panas banget.

"Sasuke-_senpai_…?" panggilku pelan.

"….." tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, tapi suara bergetar itu masih terdengar jelas.

"Sasuke-_senpai_….?" Aku mendekati Sasuke yang terus diam saat dipanggil. Aku menyentuhnya dengan jari telunjukku. Bukan maksud apa-apa. Hanya takut ada serangan mendadak. Tapi Tetep tidak da reaksi.

Kemudian aku menengok wajahnya. Wow..keringat dingin. Aduh, aku harus bagaimana?

"Sasuke-_senpai_ kenapa?" tanyaku cemas. Ya iyalah secara dia itu kakak kelasku. Walaupun Sasuke sejahat apapun ke aku tapi aku tetap punya hati. _Sok baek gue_.

"Em…" Sasuke kelihatan tidak sanggup menjawab pertanyaanku.

Aku berfikir sejenak. _Gaya gue kayak bisa mikir aja._ Ah iya, Naruto-_Senpai_. Barang kali Naruto-_Senpai_ bisa membantu, dia kan temennya Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_senpai_ jangan kemana-mana ya! Aku cari bantuan dulu." Pesanku.

Aku segera ke kelas Naruto-_Senpai_, kelas Sasuke juga. Begitu sampai ternyata masih ada gurunya. Gimana nich? bodo amat. Yang penting keadaan Sasuke. _Sejak kapan aku__jadi perhatian kayak gini?_

_**Tok Tok Tok**_

Aku beranikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu kelas.

"Permisi..?" ucapku sambil membuka pintu.

"Ya." Jawab _sensei_ siapa. Entah siapa namanya. Karena aku belum hafal.

"Maaf, _Sensei_ saya mengganggu sebentar." Izinku.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Saya mau memanggil Naruto-_Senpai_. Ada urusan sebentar."

"Naruto?" tanya _Sensei_ itu meyakinkan.

"Iya, _Sensei_."

"O..ya silahkan." Akhirnya _Sensei_ itu memberi izin. Aku dah deg-degan nich.

"Naruto, kamu dicari adik kelasmu." Kata _Sensei._

"Ya, _Sensei_." Jawab Naruto-_Senpai_. Lalu berjalan ke arahku.

"Suit…Suit..!" goda murid yang lainnya. Apa sich? nggak penting banget. Ini keadaan darurat.

"Iya, _Sensei_. Ada apa, Sakura-_Chan_?" pandangan Naruto-_Senpai_ beralih ke aku.

"Gawat, kak! Sasuke-_Senpai_." Jawabku.

"Sasuke kenapa?" tanya Naruto-_Senpai_ penasaran.

"Hah…ntar ja yang jelasin. Yang penting Naruto-_Senpai_ harus ikut aku." Jawabku.

Pandanganku pun beralih memandang _Sensei_.

"_Sensei_, boleh saya pinjem Naruto-_Senpai_ sebentar?" tanyaku pada _Sensei_.

"Boleh tapi jangan lama-lama ya?" _Sensei_ memberi izin.

"Makasih, _Sensei_. Saya permisi dulu." Pamitku dengan Naruto-_Senpai_. Aku dan Naruto-_Senpai_ lalu kekuar kelas.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto-_Senpai_ begitu kami keluar dari kelas.

"Kak… Sasuke-_Senpai_ sakit." Jawabku dengan cemas.

"Terus dimana Sasuke sekarang?" tanya Naruto-_Senpai_ cemas, tapi tidak tanya, macam-macam lagi. Sepertinya Naruto-_Senpai_ tau sesuatu.

"Di ruang UKS."

"Ayo kita kesana!"

Tanpa Ba Bi Bu, aku dan Naruto-_Senpai_ segera ke UKS.

"Teme, loe nggak pa-pa?" tanya Naruto-_Senpai_ yang terlihat cemas _(kayaknya sich)_ begitu sampai di UKS.

Nggak pa-pa? apa maksudnya? Jelas-jelas sakit. Hah, dah nggak waras ni orang.

"Hum, nggak pa-pa. Nyam…Nyam…" jawab Sasuke santai. Ternyata…. Sasuke enak-enak makan bakso. _Darimana ia dapat bakso itu?_

('.' )?

Oh…kurang ajar ni anak. Tadi keliatanya sakit. Apalagi tadi badannya gemetaran semua. Eh, sekarang Sasuke malah enak-enak makan bakso. Aneh, darimana ia dapat bekso? Heran gue…Aku juga pengen tu bakso.

"Oh..syukurlah kalau gitu." Ucap Naruto-_Senpai_ lega.

"Lho tadi Sasuke-_Senpai_ badannya gemetaran kok." Kataku.

"Sudahlah, nggak usah dibahas. Sakura-_Chan_kalau mau kembali ke kelas juga nggak pa-pa." kata Naruto-_Senpai_.

"Ehmm…nggak kok. Aku mau disini dulu." Jawabku.

Aku melihat Naruto-_Senpai_ berbisik sesuatu pada Sasuke. Aneh, ada apa ya? Wah gawat. Jangan-jangan…mereka…..Ih…ngerti. Mereka juga sering terlihat berdua.

"Ya udah. Naruto-_Senpai_ kembali ke kelas dulu ya, Sakura-_chan_…?" pamit Naruto-_Senpai_ padaku.

"Iya, Naruto-_Senpai_." Jawabku sambil tersenyum pada Naruto-_Senpai_.

Naruto-_Senpai_ kemudian keluar dari ruang UKS. Sekarang hanya ada aku dan Sasuke di UKS.

"Loe nggak balik ke kelas?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

"Nggak." Jawabku singkat. Aku kesel. Ngomong ma aku aja nggak ngelihat ke arahku….ya bukannya gimana-gimana, tapikan nggak sopan.

"Pasti mbolos ya?" tuduh Sasuke sembarangan, tapi emang bener sich..

"Siapa bilang? Aku cuma lagi nggak enak badan kok." Jawabku bohong.

"Owh…" jawab Sasuke ber-Owh ria. Kemudian ia kembali berbaring. Biasanya juga marah-marah. Ya udah lah, berarti aku bisa tenang sekarang.

"Sasuke-_Senpai_..?" panggilku.

"Apa." Jawabnya dingin. Ih..lama-lama gue ceburin ke air panas juga ni orang. Biar encer es-nya.

"Ehm…boleh tanya sesuatu nggak?"

"Tanya apa." Masih tetap dingin.

"Beli baksonya dimana?" hehe…. maaf, habis laper sich. Dari tadi belum makan.

"….. kantin Bu Sri(?)….." jawab Sasuke dengan pandangn aneh ke arahku.

"Owh….makasih." ucapku kemudian beranjak dari tempatku.

"Eh! Mau kemana?" cegah Sasuke sebelum aku keluar ruang UKS.

Ah Eh Ah Eh..! aku punya nama tau! Seenakknya panggil Eh.

"Mau ke kantin, _Senpai_."jawabku masih dengan lembut, aku mencoba tuk bersabar.

"Oh." Sasuke hanya ber-Oh ria.

Sialan tu Ayam. Apa maksudnya tu? heran dech, hari ini orang-orang bicara nggak jelas. Apa aku yang telmi ya? Ah..bodo amat.

Aku segera ke kantin. Keburu laper.

"Hah, kenyang…" gumamku setelah menghabiskan 1 mangkuk bakso.

"Sakura..!" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Sepertinya suara cewek. Aku pun menoleh.

Uhm….siapa ya cewek itu? aku tidak mengenalinya.

Cewek itu pun mendekat ke arahku dan duduk disampingku.

"Maaf, kamu siapa ya?" tanyaku.

"Ya ampun…. Sama temen satu kelas aja nggak tau. Gue Hinata." Jawab cewek itu dengan senyum yang manis. Hinata? Tapi aku kayaknya nggak inget kalau ada temen satu kelasku yang namanya Hinata.

"Gue duduk di samping meja loe." Tambah Hinata.

Gue lupa. Aku cuma hafal temen satu mejaku doank. Maklum…sering mbolos. Hehehe..

"Sorry ya…gue lupa. Oh ya… Emangnya sekaranmg udah jam istirahat?"

"He'em. Oh ya, darimana loe? kok nggak ikut pelajaran?" tanya Hinata.

"Ehm..tadi gue habis dari UKS. Agak pusing." Jawabku bohong.

'Pusing nggak bisa masuk kelas' lanjutku dalam hati.

"Tapi ntar masuk'kan? Kan tanggung, kurang 1 mata pelajaran."

"Iya, gue masuk kok."

Ya iyalah, gue udah kenyang. Jadi punya stamina.

"Sakura, lihat dech!" teriak Hinata tiba-tiba sambil menyenggol-nyenggolku.

"Apa sich?" tanyaku gondok. Orang lagi enak-enak minum malah dikagetin.

"Lihat tu! Ada Sasuke-_Senpai_ sama Naruto-_Senpai_." Hinata menunjuk Si ayam Sasuke dan Naruto-_Senpai_ dengan dagunya.

Kalau Naruto-_Senpai_ sih…Oke-Oke aja, tapi kalau Si ayam Sasuke ogah-ogah aja.

"Iiih.. apa sih. Gue juga tau kale, Hinata." Jawabku sinis.

"Emangnya mereka berdua populer ya?" lanjutku penasaran

"O..iya donk. Apalagi Sasuke-_Senpai_, menurut catatanku…."ucapannya menggantung lalu Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah _Blognote_ kecil dari saku roknya." Ehm… Sasuke-_Senpai_ itu keren, terus….ganteng, berkarisma, tinggi dan sikap cueknya itu banyak disukai para cewek-cewek." Sambung Hinata.

Ckckck…ternyata isi _Blognote_ itu tentang Sasuke.

"Isi catatanmu itu apa aja?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ini semua tentang siswa-siswa yang populer di sekolah ini. Ya…juga murid yang paling tidak populer juga. Pokoknya tentang semua siswa SMU ini dech." Jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

Ah..bilang aja informasi tentang siswa SMU ini. Gitu aja ribet amat sih.

Hem…terus aku termasuk kategori mana ya? hehehe

Sepertinya jawabanya tidak bagus. Nggak usah tanya aja dech.

"Ehm…..kalau Naruto-_Senpai_ ada kan?" tanyaku.

"O…pasti donk. Naruto-_Senpai_ adalah anak dari pasangan Nyonya Kushina dan Tuan Minato. Terus Naruto-_Senpai_ adalah anak orang kaya. Ia anak ke-2 dari 3 bersaudara. Kakanya namanya Kyubi yang sekarang sudah kerja, terus adiknya namanya Konohamaru, sekarang masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SD. Bla bla bla…" cerocos Hinata panjang lebar.

Ehm….banyak amat. Canggih juga si Hinata, bisa cari informasi sebanyak itu….ckckck…

"O..ya Hinata, yang disukai para cewek dari Naruto-_Senpai_ apa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Naruto-_Senpai_ itu juga keren, ganteng, baik tapi fans-nya lebih banyak Sasuke-_Senpai_ daripada Naruto-_Senpai_." Jawab Hinata dengan gaya khas berfikirnya.

"Ow…kalau Sasuke-_Senpai_ punya informasi apa aja ?" tanyaku. Eits…! Jangan salah sangka dulu! aku Cuma nanya doank kok. Ehm..sedikit penasaran sih dengan sosok Sasuke jelek itu.

"Ehm…kalau Sasuke-_Senpai_ sih…..aku Cuma tau dia pinter, sering njuarain banyak lomba sains. Terus….selebihnya gue nggak tau." Jawab Hinata yang tidak memuaskan rasa penasaranku.

"Kok bisa nggak tau sih?" tanyaku lagi.

"Soalnya cari informasi tentang Sasuke-_Senpai_ itu susah. Orangnya misterius." Jawab Hinata.

Misterius? masak semisterius itu sich. Sampai tentang keluarganya saja nggak tau. Pinter? Nggak keliatan sekali dari tampangnya. Malah lebih terlihat menjengkelkan. Huh…kalo aku lihat tampangnya itu ingin rasanya aku kucek-kucek tu muka.

"Teeet…..Teeet…Teeeet….!" suara bel masuk pun sudah berdering.

"Dah masuk tu. Ayo kita masuk!" ajakku. Takut nggak bisa ikut pelajaran lagi. Nanti bagaimana nasib masa depan bangsa ini? hehe gaya …(^_-)

"Yuk." Jawab Hinata. Lalu kamipun kembali ke kelas.

"Duluan ya?" pamitku pada Hinata saat berpisah di depan gerbang.

"_See yoo_!" jawab Hinata.

Hehe aneh…bukanya _See You_…ya begitu lah, disini aku banyak menemui orang-orang aneh..termasuk Hinata Hehe….Hinata _peace_.. ^-^v

Sendiri kutelusuri jalan yang beraspal menuju terminal Bus. Begitu sepi…..hehe…dramatis banget ya.

Akhirnya dari perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan ini, aku melihat terminal Bus yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatanganku (emang dari dulu thu terminal disitu kale').

Aku segera duduk…capek sekali rasanya. Perasaan kemarin-kemarin nggak secapek ini deh. Ya iyalah orang kemarin naek Taksi. Tinggal panggil, datanglah taksi. Tapi aku harus hemat.

Ada sesorang laki-laki yang duduk disampingku. Aku melihatnya..hiii…sereemmm…! aku menggeser dudukku menjauhinya. Dengan perasaan dag dig dug duer, aku terus menunggu Bus dengan laki-laki itu. Hanya aku dan laki-laki itu. Ingat ini bukan kencan!

Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu, akhirnya Bus-nya datang juga. Aku berdiri dari kursi dan bersiap masuk Bus. Dan tiba-tiba….tasku direbut, lebih tepatnya dijambret,sial! ternyata laki-laki itu penjembret..!

"sial sial sial!" rutukku.

"Jambret!" teriakku keras-keras sambil mengejarnya. Semakin cepat langkah laki-laki itu hingga semakin jauh pula jarak kami.

Tiba-tiba…laki-laki itu terjatuh. Ada seseorang yang memukulnya. Siapa? sepertinya seorang cowok juga. Aku melihat jambret itu balas memukul cowok. Sayang sekali cowok itu tidak bisa menghindar. Aku sebut 'cowok' karena kayaknya orang itu masih muda. Hehe…

Siapa cowok itu?

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya…maaf jika banyak kesalahannya…

Jangan lupa reviewnya…arigatou.

.

.

.

.

Balasan review:

Fujiwara Ami : ok ni udah update kok. makasih rievewnya.

Uchiharuno phorepeerr : ok..dan maaf aku lum edit yg chap 1 jadi ru chap 2 ..makasih sarannya. dan rievewnya..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fanfic : Jidat, Sayangku…

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor/Hurt

Disclaimmer : Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Jidat Sayang… hanya milikku, untuk selamanya

Warning : OOc banget, Gaje, Typo, abal, Update tak tentu, bahasa yang nggak sesuai EYD dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Summary : Sasuke adala cowok dingin dan tertutup, sedangkan Sakura adalah cewek yang periang. Dan bagaimana caranya kedua insang ini bersatu? Ayo buruan baca kisah cinta antara Sasuke dan Sakura dalam fanfic Jidat, sayangku…!

Terinspirasi dari komik jepang yang berjudul "Electric Daisy" atau "Dengeki Daisy" karangan Motomi Kyousuke. Aku Cuma ambil dikit kok.

Ini juga salah satu novel-ku yang aku jadiin fanfic, jadi apabila ada nama yang belum ke-edit mohon maaf ya.

Disini aku pakai Sakura's POV dari awal sampai seterusnya. Makasih yang sudah RnR ya…

Yowes lah, ayo gek baca!

Don't like don't read

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Happy Reading

Jidat, Sayangku….

Chapter 3

Sendiri kutelusuri jalan yang beraspal menuju terminal Bus. Begitu sepi…..hehe…dramatis banget ya.

Akhirnya dari perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan ini, aku melihat terminal Bus yang sedari tadi menunggu kedatanganku (emang dari dulu thu terminal disitu kale').

Aku segera duduk…capek sekali rasanya. Perasaan kemarin-kemarin nggak secapek ini deh. Ya iyalah orang kemarin naek Taksi. Tinggal panggil, datanglah taksi. Tapi sekarang ini aku harus hemat.

Ada sesorang laki-laki yang duduk disampingku. Aku melihatnya..hiii…sereemmm…! aku menggeser dudukku menjauhinya. Dengan perasaan dag dig dug duer, aku terus menunggu Bus dengan laki-laki itu. Hanya aku dan laki-laki itu. Ingat ini bukan kencan!

Setelah sekian lama aku menunggu, akhirnya Bus-nya datang juga. Aku berdiri dari kursi dan bersiap masuk Bus. Dan tiba-tiba….tasku direbut, lebih tepatnya dijambret,sial! ternyata laki-laki itu penjembret..!

"sial sial sial!" rutukku.

"Jambret!" teriakku keras-keras sambil mengejarnya. Semakin cepat langkah laki-laki itu hingga semakin jauh pula jarak kami.

Tiba-tiba…laki-laki itu terjatuh. Ada seseorang yang memukulnya. Siapa? sepertinya seorang cowok juga. Aku melihat jambret itu balas memukul cowok. Sayang sekali cowok itu tidak bisa menghindar. Aku sebut 'cowok' karena kayaknya orang itu masih muda. Hehe.

Wow, cowok itu dikeroyok teman-teman jambret itu, sial! jambret itu memanggil teman-temannya. Aduh Dasar pengecut! kasihan sekali cowok itu dikeroyok banyak jambret. Haduh gue harus nolong dia. ehm…banyak sih, kira-kira aku bisa nggak ya? Ah coba dulu dech.

Aku pun menghampiri cowok yang dikeroyok itu. Jeng jeng jeng

"He, jangan maen keroyok donk! Dasar kalian pengecut!" tantangku pada kumpulan jambret itu. Bodo amat. Mau banyak kek, mau 1 RT kek, mau kakek kek, Bodo'!

"He, loe itu Cuma seorang cewek. Mau apa loe?" tanya jambret itu dengan ganasnya.

"Enak aja loe. Loe njambret tas gue dan sekarang loe tanya mau gue apa? ya jelas gue mau tas gue balik lah! Masak mau nglamar kerja!" makiku. Habis aku jengkel sama tu jambret. Nggak tau diri banget.

"Ow..mau ambil tas loe? mana gue tahu. Tu tas loe ada di dia." Kata jambret itu sambil menunjuk ke arah cowok yang tadi memukul jambret itu.

Aku pun mengalihkan pandanganku mengikuti arah jari jambret. Ow ow ow….jadi Irvan yang sudah merebut tasku dari jambret itu. Hah? apa? Irvan? ini bener-bener Irvan. Cowok yang nolong aku ternyata Irvan. Bahkan sampai babak belur segala.

"Ow..berarti urusan kita sudah selesai kan. Hehehe…" ucapku tersenyum canggung. Sangat jelek sekali.

"Cengar cengir! gue udah susah payah njambret..eh..malah gagal."

DL…Derita loe…hahah…siapa suruh jadi jambret.

"Kita damai aja ya? peace..hehe" ucapku sampil menunjukkan jari tengah dan lelunjukku membuat huruf 'V'. Cari aman.

"Enak aja loe bilang!" bentak jambret itu.

"Eh elu juga kalau ngomong yang enak didengar aja. Itu tas-tas gue. Itu hak gue. Lagian ngapain loe pake njembret tas gue? menurut hukum Fiqih, gue berhak mengambil milik gue lagi. Bla bla bla…" aku teus berceramah.

"Gue nggak peduli!" potong jambret itu.

"Gue juga nggak peduli!" tantangku.

"Ow…jadi loe nantang gue, ha?" jambret itu pun semakin marah…bodo' amat lah. Gue berhak mempertahanin hak gue. Sialan tu jambret marah-marah nggak jelas ma gue.

Hah…aku capek ngomong ma orang yang nggak punya pendidikan. Nggak pernah makan bangku sekolahan. Gue aja udah habis 5 bangku di sekolah.

"Ayo sini, kalu berani!" tantangku. Gue nggak takut.

"Semuanya! Serang cewek itu!" seru jambret itu memerintahkan anak buahnya. Para jambret itu menyerbuku, aku sudah siap-siap, pasang ayam-ayam..eh, maksudku pasang kuda-kuda.

Hyaaaa…..

Eh…ada apa ni?

Tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik seseorang. Dan mengajakku a….bukan lebih tepatnya menyeretku lari menghindar dari jambret-jembret sialan itu. Aku hanya diam saja. Coba tanganku tidak ditarik, aku pasti sudah menghajar jambret-jambret itu. Mampus-mapus deh tu jambret, masuk rumah sakit. Hah, si ayam pake ngajak gue lari segala.

"_Senpai_, kenapa lari sih?" tanyaku sambil terus berlari.

"Loe cari mati, ha?" serunya keras.

"Aku nggak cari mati. Aku yakin pasti mereka kalah dech." Ucapku dengan Pe-Denya.

"Malah sebaliknya, bodoh!" maki Sasuke ayam lagi. Huh….cowok ini menyebalkan sekali.

Sasuke, loe nggak tau aja gue. ,kalau gue jengkel, gue masukin Rumah Sakit juga loe.

"Taksi!" teriak Sasuke memanggil Taksi.

Kami lalu masuk Taksi.

"Rumah loe mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ehm…mau apa?"

"Ya anterin loe lah!"

Nggak perlu teriak begitu kale'. Biasa aja.

"Nggak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku mau turun!" pintaku. Aku mendorong Sasuke saking jengkelnya.

"Aduh!" pekik Sasuke.

Wih…pasti sakit. Beneran dech. Aku nggak sengaja. Aku lupa kalau Sasuke terluka.

"Sorry…Aku nggak sengaja." Ucapku dengan menyesal.

"Sakit tau!" serunya.

"Iya. Aku kan udah minta maaf. Aku nggak sengaja _Senpai_." Ucapku lagi.

Sensi amat ni orang. Gue bejek-bejek juga ni orang, tapi kasian juga sih. Sasuke kan udah nolongin aku.

"Loe pulang aja sendiri! gue nggak jadi anterin loe pulang !" rajuk Sasuke.

"Nggak pa-pa. Aku aja yang nganterin Sasuke~_Senpai_ pulang." Pintaku.

"Hello…? Loe udah nggak waras ya? mana ada cewek nganterin cowok pulang?"

"Sasuke~_Senpai_, aku kan Cuma mau balas kebaikan Sasuke~_Senpai_ karena udah nolongin aku tadi." Ucapku sok imut.

"Ow iya juga ya. Kalau loe nggak gue tolong, loe bisa mati karena udah 'sok' di depan para jambret itu, ya kan?" ucap Irvan sombong. Iih.. sombong amat dia. Tau kayak gini tadi aku tinggalin aja dia pas dikeroyok jambret-jambret itu.

Aku niat baek eh malah diejek kayak gini. Baru juga nolongin sekali, tapi sombongnya minta ampun. Gue baik karena pengen balas budi ama loe, Yam. Bukan karena apa-apa.

"Pak, tolong ke Jl. Teratai No. 58 ya?" pinta Sasuke pada supir taksi itu. Ternyata Sasuke bisa bilang 'tolong' juga ya..hem..

"Baik, Tuan." Jawab supir taksi itu.

"Ni tas loe." Sasuke memberikan tasku yang tadi ia rebut dari jambret tadi dengan dingin. Ingat dengan dingin.

"Makasih, Sasuke~_Senpai_." Ucapku.

"Jangan bilang-bilang alamat gue ke anak-anak sekolah lho!" larang Sasuke.

"Iya-iya. Lagian siapa juga yang bakal nyari Sasuke~_Senpai_." Jawabku.

"Enak aja. Yang nyari gue itu banyak tau. Apa lagi para cewek-cewek." Ucapnya dengan bangga.

"Iih..Ge-Er banget sih Sasuke~_Senpai_."sanggahku.

"Lho,emang bener kok." Sasuke membenarkan.

Iya sih, tapi nggak usah sombong kayak gitu kale'.

"Ini Pak, uangnya. Sekalian antar cewek ini pulang ya…?" pinta Sasuke sambil membungkuk setelah keluar dari taksi.

"Yang Sasuke~_Senpai_ maksud siapa?" tanyaku yang sudah berada di luar di belakang Sasuke.

"Lho, ngapain kamu disini? loe itu harus cepat pulang!" Sasuke mendorongku.

"Sasuke~_Senpai_ apa-apaan sih? Aku kan mau mampir sebentar." Jawabku.

"Yang ngijinin loe main ke rumah gue siapa, ha?" tolak Sasuke

"Aku mau sendiri, dengan senang hati, _Senpai._"

"Dengan senang hati..dengan senang hati. Loe kira rumah gue pasar malem apa? Main mampir-mampir aja." Tolak Sasuke lagi.

"Aku mau balas budi sama Sasuke~_Senpai_. Masak' nggak boleh sih? Aku obatin luka Sasuke~_Senpai_ ya?" rayuku.

Ayolah, boleh..boleh…

"Ehm..baiklah, tapi sebentar aja. Jangan lama-lama. Apalagi pake nginep."

"Ye..siapa juga yang mau nginep. Aku juga punya tempat tinggal…." '_walaupun hanya numpang di panti,' _lanjuku dalam hati.

Sasukelalu masuk ke rumah, aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

Begitu aku masuk rumahnya ternyata Sasuke orang kaya.

"Kamu duduk aja dulu." Katanya.

"Ok." Jawabku singkat.

Aku lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sementara Sasuke masuk ke dapur, kayaknya, kan aku nggak tau letak dapur itu dimana.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke kembali dengan membawa nampan yang berisi kotak P3K dan 2 gelas air putih. Ha..? Cuma air putih doank. Ckckck..kayaknya sih orang kaya tapi kok minumnya air putih.

"Sasuke~_Senpai_ tinggal sama siapa?" tanyaku basa-basi. Aku juga penasaran sih dengan kehidupan Sasuke. Katanya Hinata, Sasuke itu adalah orang misterius. Apa bener?

"Sendiri." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Di rumah sebesar ini? Apa nggak kesepian?" tanyaku sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan.

"Kadang Naruto ke sini nemenin gue."

Nemenin? Jangan-jangan bener lagi kalau mereka Gay. Hiii…

"Ni kotak obatnya." Sasuke menyodorkan kotak obat tadi padaku.

"Buat apa?" tanyaku sok binggung.

"Katanya mau ngobatin luka gue? Gimana sih?"

"O..iya ya. Aku lupa. _Sorry_." Emang sengaja. Hehe…

"Dasar."

Aku mengobati luka Sasuke. Banyak memarnya. Di pipi, di dahi, di lengan. O ya aku teringat sesuatu….

"O ya, _Senpai_. Tadi di sekolah Sasuke~_Senpai_ bener-bener sakit?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kenapa loe tanya-tanya?"

"Nggak, cuma pengen tanya aja."

"Berarti nggak perlu gue jawab'kan."

Huh…dasar pelit informasi!

"Huh, begitu aja pelit!" aku menepuk bahu Sasuke kesal.

"Aw!" seru Sasuke.

"Eh _sorry._ Pasti bahu Sasuke~_Senpai_ juga sakit. Aku buka ya?"

"Nggak usah!" tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah.

"Biar gue obatin sendiri" lanjutnya.

"Nggak pa-pa. Nggak usah malu."

Kenapa sih? Nggak biasanya Sasuke kayak gini.

"Aku buka ya? Daripada ntar membengkak." Aku perlahan membuka kancing sragam Sasuke. Dan melepasnya.

Ya ampun! di punggung Sasuke ada bekas luka dekat memar. Kayaknya cukup parah. Entah luka apa. Yang pasti bukan karna dikeroyok jambret-jambret tadi.

"Sasuke~_Senpai_, ini masih sakit?" tanyaku hati-hati, takut menyakiti perasaannya. Sok kemanusiawi ya?

"Nggak."

"Ow. Kalau boleh tau ini luka apa?" tanyaku pengen tahu.

"Sayangnya nggak boleh tu."

"Huh, dasar pelit."

"Udah, nggak usah banyak tanya. Cepetan obatin tu luka!" Perintah Sasuke.

"Iya iya. Bawel amat.

Aku meneruskan mengobati luka Sasuke ayam.

_Ting Tong_

"Ehm..ada tamu tu, Sasuke~_Senpai_." Ucapku.

"Biarin. Ntar juga dia masuk sendiri."

Maksud Sasuke siapa? Pasti sering kesini.

"He, Teme?" sapa seseorang. Aku pun menoleh.

Lho Naruto~_Senpai_?

"Wah ada Sakura_~chan_ juga tow?" tanya Naruto~_Senpai_ yang lebih tepatnya dibilang menggoda.

"Hy, Sakura_~chan_?" sapa Naruto~_Senpai_.

"Hy juga, Naruto~_Senpai_?" jawabku.

"Iya, tadi mampir karena dijambret." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ow.Wah, mesranya…" goda Naruto~_Senpai_.

Aku langsung menghentikan aktivitas mengobati luka Sasuke. Mesra apanya? Begitu pula Sasuke lalu menjauh dariku.

"Hahaha….bercanda. Kalian ini lucu kalau sedang malu." Kata Naruto~_Senpai_ masih tertawa duduk diantara aku dan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak malu!"

"Gue Nggak malu!"

Serempak aku dan Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat yang sama.

"Wah kompaknya…" goda Naruto~_Senpai_ lagi.

Apa sih maunya Naruto~_Senpai_ ini ? bikin jengkel saja.

Aku lihat Naruto~_Senpai_ berbisik lagi pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya ada apa sih?

"Ehem." Aku berdehem. Menyadarkan mereka tentang keberadaanku.

"Naruto~_Senpai_ sudah lama kenal dengan Sasuke~_Senpai_?" tanyaku.

"Ehm…lama banget. Sejak di kandungan kami dah temenan." Canda Naruto~_Senpai_ ni nggak bisa serius. Ditanya serius jawabnya malah becanda.

"Naruto~_Senpai_ serius ni."

"Iya iya, Sakura sayang."

What? Naruto~_Senpai_ panggil aku sayang? jadi Ge-Er aku. Hehe…

"Kami sudah kenal lama banget. Sejak TK kalau nggak salah. Kita sudah seperti saudara." Jawab Naruto~_Senpai_ dengan jawaban yang masuk akal tentunya.

"Naruto~_Senpai_ sama Sasuke~_Senpai_ nggak ada hubungan yang 'spesial' kan?" tanyaku dengan menandai petik 'spesial'.

"Maksud kamu?" tanya Naruto~_Senpai_ kurang paham.

"Ehm..maaf ya..maksudku kalian nggak Gay kan?"

"What?" Naruto~_Senpai_ dan Sasuke saling memandang. Dan

"Wuhahaha…."

Eh? Mereka berdua malah tertawa. Kayak nggak punya dosa aja.

"Lho kenapa?" tanyaku binggung.

"Loe tanya aneh-aneh dech. Mana mungkin kita Gay. Kita masih normal, Saku~_chan_." Jelas Naruto~_Senpai_.

"Ya, aku kira aja. Habis kalian berdua selalu berdua. Jadi gimana gitu."

"Whahaha…." Mereka berdua tertawa lagi.

Aduh, malunya aku. Mending aku pamit pulang aja dech.

"Naruto~_Senpai_, aku pulang duluan ya?" pamitku.

"Lho, tuan rumahnya kan Sasuke bukan gue."

Sialan, Naruto~_Senpai_ menolaknya mentah-mentah nggak pake digoreng dulu.

"Ehm.. Sasuke~_Senpai_, aku pulang ya?" pamitku.

"Terserah." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Sialan tu si ayam. Udah sopan-sopan eh malah cuek-cuek aja. Dasar cowok pemakan es. Satu kulkas aja tu sekalian dikunyah.

"Huh, ya udah. Aku pulang dulu!" aku lalu beranjak dari tempat dudukku.

"Ehm..tunggu, Saku!" cegah Naruto~_Senpai_.

Ada apa lagi sih?

"Ya?" jawabku.

"Biar tuan rumah yang mengantar tamunya pulang." Kata Naruto~_Senpai_.

"Apa?" Sasuke terkejut. "Gue harus antar dia pulang? Kenapa harus gue?" tanya Sasuke yang jelas-jelas nggak mau.

"Nggak usah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Tolakku.

Dia? Yang Sasuke maksud dengan 'dia' itu siapa? Aku? Hello…aku punya nama. Harumo Sakura. Ya kalau merasa kepanjangan bisa panggil Saku'kan. Susah amat sih.

Aku segera keluar dari rumah Sasuke yang besar itu.

"Sakura..!" panggil seseorang ari dalam rumah Sasuke dan tentunya itu bukan Sasuke ayam. Aku pun menoleh. Dan ternyata benar. Itu Naruto~_Senpai_

"Kalau tuan rumah nggak bisa, sahabat tuan rumah boleh kan?"ucap Naruto~_Senpai_.

Bukannya nggak bisa, _Senpai_. Tapi emang nggak mau. Aku senang dengan sikap Naruto~_Senpai_ ni yang begitu baek denganku. Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan kebaikan seorang cowok yang lebih dewasa dari aku. Seperti Kakak sendiri.

"Boleh." Jawabku dengan senyum. Naruto~_Senpai_ membalas senyumanku. Kami berdua lalu masuk ke mobil Naruto~_Senpai_.

Di mobil, aku hanya diam. Sebenernya apa sih maunya Sasuke? Dingin sama orang. Nggak bisa apa menghargai orang sedikit?

"Seebeellll!" seruku. Ups! keceplosan.

"Sebel sama siapa?" tanya Naruto~_Senpai_ tersenyum ke arahku. Aku yakin Naruto~_Senpai_ tau aku lagi sebel sama siapa.

"Naruto~_Senpai_ pasti tau sendiri'kan?

"Ya, aku tau. Kamu sebel sama Sasuke kan?" tebak Naruto~_Senpai_.

"Dah tau nanya." Jawabku jutek.

"Jangan jutek gitu donk. Kan jadi jelek."

Biar aja jelek. Gue nggak peduli. Sasuek pantat ayam!

"Jangan diambil hati. Sasuke sebenarnya orang baik. Dia nggak niat nyakitin kamu kok." Ucap Naruto~_Senpai_.

Nggak sengaja gimana? Naruto~_Senpai_ ini gimana sich?

"Sasuke sebenarnya hanya merasa keseppian. Sasuke mempunyai masa lalu yang sangat suram. Ia ingin melupakannya. Semenjak kejadian itu, Sasuke nggak pernah tertawa lepas. Dia menjadi dingin sama semua orang. Bahkan aku sendiri. Sulit menasehatinya. Oh ya, tadi itu dia bisa tertawa lho. Kemajuan dikitlah buat dia, itu berkat kamu, Saku~_chan_." Ucap Naruto~_Senpai_ panjang lebar.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang dimaksud Naruto~_Senpai_ dengan 'masa lalu yang sangat suram'? hah, susah ya memahami orang yang baru kita kenal.

.

.

.

.

.

TBc

Ok. Aku mohon Review-nya ya…

Makasih yang udah RnR…

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya. Dan sebenarnya apa maksud Naruto dengan 'masa lalu yang suram' itu? Kita liat chap selanjutnya..ok makasih banyak.

Balasan review:


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fanfic : Jidat, Sayangku…

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor/Hurt

Disclaimmer : Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Jidat, Sayangku… hanya milikku, untuk selamanya

Warning :

OOc banget, Gaje, Typo, abal, Update tak tentu, bahasa yang nggak sesuai EYD dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Summary :

Sakura kena kasus! Dia dipanggil oleh guru BK. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ya? Ayo baca!

Terinspirasi dari komik jepang yang berjudul "Electric Daisy" atau "Dengeki Daisy" karangan Motomi Kyousuke.

Ini juga salah satu novel-ku yang aku jadiin fanfic, jadi apabila ada nama yang belum ke-edit mohon maaf ya.

Disini aku pakai Sakura's POV dari awal sampai seterusnya. Makasih yang sudah RnR ya…

Aku datang kembali. Hahay.

Maaf ya temen2, #mbungkuk2

Aduh, aku kelamaan yang update. Maaf ya.

Balasan review ada di bawah!

Yowes lah, ayo gek baca!

Don't like don't read

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Happy Reading

Jidat, Sayangku….

Chapter 4

"Sasuke sebenarnya hanya merasa kesepian. Sasuke mempunyai masa lalu yang sangat suram. Ia ingin melupakannya. Semenjak kejadian itu, Sasuke tidak pernah tertawa lepas. Dia menjadi dingin dengan semua orang. Bahkan aku sendiri. Sulit menasehatinya. Oh ya, tadi itu dia bisa tertawa lho. Kemajuan dikitlah buat dia, itu berkat kamu, Saku~_chan_," ucap Naruto~_Senpai_ panjang lebar.

Sebenarnya apa sih yang dimaksud Naruto~_Senpai_ dengan 'masa lalu yang sangat suram'? hah, susah ya memahami orang yang baru kita kenal.

"Maaf, _Senpai_. Masa lalu apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Masa lalu….ehm…tanya aja sama Sasuke sendiri ya!" jawab Naruto~_Senpai_ yang sebenarnya tidak menjawab sedikitpun pertanyaanku. Malah menyuruhku tanya pada Sasuke

"Huh," keluhku.

"Duh, jangan marah gitu donk. Bukannya aku nggak mau cerita tapi aku nggak mau cerita-cerita privasi orang," elak Naruto~_Senpai_ cari alasan.

Lho, barusan dia cerita privasi orang. Ni orang bener-bener nggak waras. Memang di dunia ini banyak orang aneh ya.

"Aku cuma pengen biar Sasuke sendiri yang cerita. Aku pengen Sasuke lebih terbuka dengan orang lain. Seperti kau," ucap Naruto~_Senpai_ lagi.

Aku? Kenapa harus aku?

Ehm…sebenarnya apa sih maksud Naruto~_Senpai_? Bikin nggak tenang aja.

"Sasuke~_Senpai_!" panggilku keras, hingga semua menoleh ke arahku. Bodohnya aku. Sasuke dan Naruto~_Senpai_ lalu berhenti. Aku menghampiri mereka. Ya harus gimana lagi. Aku'kan sudah teriak nggak jelas.

"Apa," tanya Sasuke datar.

Huh, kalau nggak inget Sasuke gi sakit, udah aku lemparin ke ring basket tu orang.

"Ehm..lukanya dah sembuh?" tanyaku lembut.

"Apa peduli loe?" jawab Sasuke dengan kasar.

Iih…ni anak. Dibaekin, salah. Dikasarin, salah. Gue kunyah juga loe.

"Ya udah. Aku cuma nanya doang. Kelihatanya juga dah sembuh. Sembuh total!" sindirku.

"Huh." Keluhku lalu berbalik dan pergi dari TKP daripada makan ati. Bisa-bisa hati gue abis. Terus nggak bisa jaga emosi, bisa-bisa gue kunyah tu Sasuke. Mending balik ke kelas.

"Hei, Sakura_-chan_...?" sapa seseorang dengan suara yang amat super keras.

Wow, Hinata nyapa orang kok kayak nyapa beruang kutub. Emang kalau orang nyapa beruang kutub kayak gitu ya? nggak tau juga sih…hehe..

"He, Hin?" aku balik menyapa Hinata.

"Hin, ntar kita ke mall yuk?" ajak Hinata.

"_Sorry_, Hin. Gue nggak bisa. Males juga sih," tolakku secara halus.

"Ayolah, kita ke _Timezone_. Gimana?" bujuk Hinata.

Hah, sebenarnya aku males kalau harus jalan-jalan tapi demi temen, apa sih yang nggak. Ceile, sok banget.

"Iya dech, tapi jangan lama-lama ya?" pintaku memberi syarat.

"Sip dah," Hinata mengacungkan jempolnya.

Pulang sekolah, aku dan Hinata ke mall langsung bahkan kami masih pake seragam sekolah.

"Oh..ya, Hin. Gue belum punya no Hp loe nih. Gue minta dong," pinta Hinata.

Hah, Hinata Kalau aku punya Hp, nggak mintapun dah aku kasih. Tapi, sayangnya aku nggak punya.

"Gue nggak punya Hp kok," jawabku jujur dan santai. Kenapa harus sedih?

"Ow ya udah, nggak pa-pa. ayo kita main itu!" ajak Hinata mengganti topik. Aku suka sifat Hinata. Tidak pernah mengejek orang yang kurang mampu.

Aku dan Hinata main _Game_ sampai puas. Hingga tidak terasa waktu sudah sore.

"Hin, gue ke toilet dulu ya? Inget, jangan kemana-mana!" pesan Hinata.

"Iya," jawabku menurut.

Hinata lalu pergi, sedangkan aku menunggunya di dekat _Eskalator._

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Duh, lama banget sih Hinata perginya. Aku segera menyusulnya ke toilet, tapi tidak ada.

"Bruk!" seseorang menabrakku sambil berlari.

"Copet! Copet!" teriak seorang Ibu mengejar orang yang telah menabrakku tadi.

Ow..ternyata laki-laki itu copet. Emang ya, banyak kejahatan yang meraja lela di muka bumi ini. Kalau di kaki bumi ada nggak ya?

Sebenarnya yang mengejar copet itu cuma satu orang aja sih. Ya Ibu yang kecopetan itu sendiri. Rasa solidaritas para pengunjung kurang. Aku pun segera ikut mengejar copet itu.

Copet itu menuruni _Eskalator._ Ku percepat gerak kakiku. Akhirnya di lantai bawah, aku bisa menyamai langkah kakinya. Aku menghadangnya. Copet itu mulai mati kutu. Tapi tiba-tiba ia menarik seorang Ibu-Ibu pengunjung Mall dan menodongkan sebilah pisau ke leher Ibu itu.

"Tolong, jangan bunuh saya!" pinta Ibu itu ketakutan.

Syuing…

'Mama...!' tiba-tiba bayangan masa lalu terlibtas begitu saja. Saat aku kehilangan semua orang yang ku sayang. Aku merasa lemah, nggak! aku nggak boleh menjadi lemah! Bukan saatnya untuk sedih-sedihan. Aku harus menolong Ibu itu!

Perlahan aku mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak copet itu sambil menodongkan pisaunya ke arahku. Reflek aku mundur. Lalu aku mencoba mendekat lagi.

Set.

Pisau itu lagi-lagi diarahkan ke wajahku, reflek aku melindungi wajahku dengan tanganku. Dan otomatis juga, pisau itu mengenai pergelangan tanganku. Keluarlah darah segar dari luka di pergelangan tanganku, perih tapi aku tidak akan menyerah.

Aku langsung memegangi tangan copet itu yang memegang pisau. Secara bersamaan, aku menarik tangan Ibu-Ibu itu supaya lepas dari cengkraman copet itu.

Saat aku lengah, copet itu malah menarikku dan mencengkramku. Huh..sial! Malah aku yang jadi sandra nggak pake Dewi lho. Tapi nggak pa-pa daripada orang lain yang jadi sandra.

"Semua jangan mendekat!" seruku.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya," ucapku tenang.

"Diem loe!" perintah copet merapatkan pisaunya ke leherku.

"Hey, Saku-_chan_?" sapa Naruto~_Senpai_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di depanku dengan jarak kira-kira 2 meter.

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba suara seperti orang jatuh dan cengkraman pisau copet sudah menyingkir dari leherku. Ku lihat ke belakang ternyata copet itu jatuh dan Sasuke? Kenapa mereka bisa disini?

"Udah bosen idup ya?" seru Sasuke. Dan ucapannya itu sangat tidak enak didengar. Bukannya bilang 'hey Sakura, apa kabar?' gitu ke'. Eh malah bilang 'Udah bosen idup ya?' Emang siapa dia? Iya aku udah bosen idup karena liat wajah loe yang sok! Dasar Pantat Ayam!

Aku pun segera mengambil tas yang berada di tangan pencopet itu lalu mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya tanpa menanggapi ocehan Sasuke.

"Makasih, dek?" ucap Ibu pemilik tas.

"Iya. Sama-sama, Bu," jawabku ramah pada Ibu pemilik tas.

"Adek nggak pa-pa?"tanya Ibu-Ibu yang aku tolong tadi. Aku tolong? Jangan sombong, Sakura! Ya Ibu yang saat dijadikan sandra oleh si pencopet tadi gitu aja dech.

"Nggak pa-pa kok," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi tangan adek berdarah begitu." Sekarang giliran Ibu pemilik tas yang biacara.

Oh iya, aku lupa kalau tanganku terluka. Yah, jadi inget dech, terasa dech sakitnya.

"Iya, dek," tambah Ibu yang disandra.

"Nggak pa-pa kok, Bu. Ini cuma luka kecil. Jadi….." aku tidak sanggup meneruskan ucapanku. Semua badanku lemas. Pandanganku kabur.

Bruk!

Terdengar suara seperti sesuatu terjatuh. Dan sepertinya aku yang terjatuh. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan sakit di tubuhku. Aku pun mulai kehilangan kedasaranku.

Kukerjab-kerjabkan mataku. Kulihat sekelilingku. Lho? Dimana ini? Aku bangun dan turun dari tempatku berbaring tadi. Aku tau kalau aku sekarang sedang ada di Rumah Sakit, karena aku'kan nggak bego-bego amat. Tanganku yang terluka juga sudah diperban, tapi pertanyaanku adalah siapa yang bawa aku kesini?

Aku berjalan menuju resepsionis.

"Maaf, ehm...saya mau tanya. Siapa yang tadi bawa saya kemari ya?" tanyaku pada kakak resepsionis.

"Tadi kayaknya yang bawa nona kemari adalah 2 orang cowok," jawab kakak resepsionis dengan ramah.

"Terus, sekarang mereka kemana ya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ehm...kayaknya sih ke toilet."

"Owh. Terima kasih ya , kak. Oh ya, kalau mereka udah kembali, bilang saja kalau saya udah pulang ya. Makasih..." pesanku pada kakak resepsionis.

"Iya," jawab rsepsionis itu dengan senyum.

Aku segera keluar dan berjalan menuju panti. Oh ya, tasku mana? Duh, pasti dibawa mereka. Lagian orang sakit kok ditinggal-tinggal. Perginya berdua lagi. Nggak bisa apa sendiri-sendiri? Gimana gue nggak curiga kalau mereka itu nggak gay.

Naruto~_Senpai_! Sasuke! Dasar kalian cowok gila! Nggak waras! Bikin jengkel aja tu dua orang cowok.

Tu'kan aku jadi ngomel-ngomel sendiri. Itu kan nggak boleh. Nggak baek ditiru. So, jangan niru gue.

Klontang!

Kutendang kaleng yang ada di pinggir jalan.

Pyar!

Waduh! Gawat! Kaleng yang tadi aku tendang mengenai kaca mobil. Pecah nggak ya? Aku pun mendekati mobil itu. Pemilik mobil itu pun keluar.

Sasuke? Naruto~_Senpai_?

Hah, lagi-lagi mereka. Dunia ini terasa sempit.

"Saku-_chan_?" Naruto~_Senpai__ pun_ mendekatiku.

"Eh, loe itu ya. Dimana-mana bisanya cuma bikin ulah aja!" maki Sasuke. Aku puas mecahin kaca mobil Sasuke. Sebenarnya nggak pecah sich, cuma retak sedikit. Mobil mahal sih, jadi nggak langsung pecah. Sial! Kenapa nggak sekalian pecah aja sih.

"Udah dong, teme!" Asik! Naruto~_Senpai_ mbelain aku.

"Kamu kenapa pergi dari Rumah Sakit, Saku?" tanya Naruto~_Senpai_ dengan nada lembut.

"Ya kalian sih. Orang sakit malah ditinggal. Berdua lagi perginya," jawabku.

"Sorry dech. Ayo masuk mobil," ajak Naruto~_Senpai_.

"Hah, kayak anak kecil aja harus diawasi terus," sindir Sasuke.

"Apa?" sahutku.

"Emang kita pengawal loe apa? Lagian pake sok nolongin orang segala!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada merendahkanku. Ih..ni anak..gue pites loe.!

"Biarin!" seruku.

Slep!

Aku membanting pintu mobil Sasuke saat masuk, biar lepas tu pintu. Tapi, lagi-lagi dasar mobil mahal sialan! cuma 'slep' bunyinya walau dibanting keras.

Kami semua masuk ke mobil Sasuke juelek. Aku duduk di belakang dengan Sasuke. Nggak tau kenapa, Naruto~_Senpai_ ngotot banget mau nyetir.

"Kok diem sih? Tadi waktu Sakura kabur dari Rumah Sakit, loe marah-marah sendiri. Sekarang orangnya ada malah diem," kata Naruto~_Senpai_ dengan melihat kami melalui kaca spion yang ada di depan.

"Apa bener? Coba tadi marah-marah gimana?" tanyaku dengan menatap Sasuke.

Apa hak dia marah-marah coba? Seharusnya yang marah itu kan aku. Apa sih maunya ni anak?

Aku masih melihat Sasuke dengan tatapan yang mematikan.

"Apa?" tan..err…seru Sasuke balik menatapku seperti tak berdosa.

"Tenang, Sakura! Bukan marah-marah serius kok, tapi marah karena cemas dengan keadaanmu." Naruto~_Senpai_ memberi penjelasan.

Apa? Yang bener? Sasuke bisa cemas juga ya?

Aku lalu menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Apa?" seru Sasuke.

Apa sih ni orang.

"Gue nggak cemas kok. Cuma jengkel karena loe itu nggak tau terima kasih. Udah ditolongin eh, malah seenaknya kabur gitu aja!" teriak Sasuke. Tepat di depan wajahku.

Uuh! ni orang nyebelin banget sih!

"Hah," aku menarik nafas untuk mengatur emosiku. Aku masih menghormati Sasuke sebagai kakak kelasku.

"Iya deh maaf. Dan, TERIMA KASIH!" ucapku dengan penekanan di kata 'terima kasih'.

"Selalu saja saat terakhir baru bilang 'maaf', 'terima kasih'." Sasuke menirukan kata 'maaf' dan 'terima kasih' dengan nada penyesalan yang sangat mengejek dan merendahkan.

"Sebenarnya mau Sasuke~_Senpai_ itu apa sih?" bentakku. Aku sudah nggak tahan dengan sikapnya itu. Suangaat menyebalkan!

"Eh, kok malah bentak-bentak sih!"

"Ya Sasuke~_Senpai_ sih. Tiap liat Sasuke~_Senpai_ tu, emosiku serasa mau meledak!" ucapku terus terang. Habis aku kesel sih.

"Naruto~_Senpai_, aku turun di sini saja! Aku bisa pulang sendiri," kataku pada Naruto~_Senpai_.

"Lho, nggak sampai rumah?" tanya Naruto~_Senpai_.

"Nggak usah, _Senpai_. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya dan semuannya, _Senpai_," jawabku sekalian mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto~_Senpai_ yang selama ini sudah mengerti aku.

"Dan ingat ya, Sasuke!" ucapku dengan nada tinggi. Aku bosan memanggilnya sebutan '_Senpai_''. Capek aku, bersikap manis-manis di depannya. "Sebenarnya aku pengen banget ngunyah loe mentah-mentah. Biar remuk sekalian tulang loe!" lanjutku memaki Sasuke. Bodo amat, dia mau marah. Aku udah mengeluarkan semua unek-unekku.

"Minggir loe!" teriakku pada Sasuke karena aku mau keluar mobil. Semua terdiam Naruto~_Senpai_, Sasuke juga.

Naruto~_Senpai_ menghentikan mobilnya. Akupun turun. Oh ya, tasku.

"Tas gue mana?" tanyaku pada Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Tu di depan!" jawab Sasuke dengan nada tinggi pula. Eh, ni anak belum nyadar juga, kayak nggak punya dosa aja.

"Ini," ucap Naruto~_Senpai_ sambil menyerahkan tasku masih dengan sikap ramahnya dan dengan senyum manisnya. Aku jadi nggak enak sama Naruto~_Senpai_. Dia begitu baik denganku tapi, aku marah-marah di depannya yang nggak bersalah sama sekali.

"Makasih, _Senpai_. Maafin aku ya?" ucapku pada Naruto~_Senpai_ dengan nada lembut.

"Nggak pa-pa. Kamu yakin nggak mau dianterin?" tanya Naruto~_Senpai_ meyakinkan.

"Iya, _Senpai_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," jawabku.

"Ya udah, kamu hati-hati di jalan ya? Kami jalan dulu," pamit naruto~_Senpai_.

"Iya, _Senpai_. Daagh…." Aku melirik Sasuke masih cuek-cuek saja.

Mobil Sasuke melintas begitu saja di depanku.

Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri daripada naik mobil dianterin tapi makan hati.

Hah, capeknya. Aku rebahkan badanku di atas tempat tidur.

"Sakura, loe kenapa? Dari mana aja loe? Kok baru pulang?" tanya Ino, teman satu kamarku yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya, yang berada di samping ranjangku.

"Ehm tadi ada urusan sedikit."

"Kenapa tangan loe?" tanya Ino yang melihat luka di tanganku.

"Cuma luka ringan. Oh ya, nenek Chiyo nanyain aku nggak?" aku langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan sebelum Ino membahas lukaku lebih jauh lagi.

"Iya tu. Nenek Chiyo cemas banget. Udah sore gini kenapa Sakura belum pulang, gitu katanya," jawab Ino.

"Terus, Ibu panti sekarang dimana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tu lagi di dapur. Masak buat makan malam ntar," jawab Ino.

"Ow..ya udah, aku ke dapur dulu ya?" pamitku lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan menuju dapur.

"Yo'i," jawab Ino.

Aku segera ke dapur untuk minta maaf ke nenek Chiyo. Aku merasa bersalah. Sejak aku jadi sebatang kara, nenek Chiyolah yang mengurusku dan memberiku kasih sayang yang nggak pernah aku dapatkan semenjak kejadian itu. Yang membuatku sebatang kara. Tapi aku bersyukur mempunyai nenek Chiyo.

"Hai cewek?" sapaku menggoda nenek Chiyo sambil merangkulnya dari belakang.

Nenek Chiyo memegang tanganku. Aduh, aku lupa! tanganku kan masih diperban.

"Lho? Tangan kamu kenapa, Sakura?" tanya nenek Chiyo sambil memegang tanganku dengan khawatir.

"Nggak pa-pa kok, Nek. Cuma luka kecil tadi tergores meja di sekolah saat menulis," ucapku berdusta. Maaf, Nek.

"Darimana saja kamu seharian ini?" tanya nenek Chiyo.

"Ehm…tadi ada pelajaran tambahan. Maaf, Nek. Lain kali Sakura akan kasih kabar lebih dahulu," ucapku berdusta lagi. Aku cuma nggak mau nenek Chiyo sedih.

"Kok belum ganti baju? Sana ganti baju dulu! Lalu makan malam," nenek Chiyo.

"Iya, Nek," jawabku lalu mencium pipi nenek Chiyo yang sudah mulai kendur. Hehe…tapi aku sayang banget sama nenek Chiyo.

Aku lalu kembali ke kamar dan segera ganti pakaian.

"Gimana harimu si sekolah? Ada cowok yang kamu sukai?" tanya Ino.

"Ehm...lumayan menyenangkan. Soal cowok yang aku suka, ehm…nggak ada. Loe sendiri gimana pekerjaan loe?" tanyaku pada Ino.

Ino, dia seusiaku tapi ia memilih bekerja daripada sekolah. Ya, itu pilihannya. Aku jadi malu sendiri aku aja yang sekolah nggak smart-smart, susah nyantolnya.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Suara ribut-ribut itu membuatku bangun dari tidur nyenyakku. Aku menuju sumber suara tapi langkahku terhenti. Aku melihat seorang pria dewasa yang kumel merangkul Ibu dengan membawa pisau. Bahkan pisau itu didekatkan ke leher Ibu.

"Tolong, jangan sakiti saya dan keluarga saya!" pinta Ibu. Aku masih bersembunyi di depan pintu kamarku. Sepertinya pria itu tidak menggubris permintaan Ibu. Pria itu tertawa sendiri lalu berubah menjadi sedih.

Ayah mencoba menolong Ibu tapi pria itu menusuk Ayah dengan pisaunya. Begitu pula dengan Kak Sasori. Pria itu menusuk Kak Sasori dengan kejam. Semua berlumuran dengan darah. Ibu hanya bisa menangis.

Sebelum pria itu melukai Ibu, aku segera keluar melewati jendela kamarku untuk memanggil bantuan.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Sakura!" teriak Hinata.

Nggak ada bosannya tu anak panggil-panggil namaku. Aku baru datang, Hinata sudah menungguku di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hai, Hin?" sapaku dengan senyuman.

"_Sorry_ ya gue kemarin ninggalin loe agak lama. Tapi, waktu gue balik loe nggak ada. Kemana loe?" tanya Hinata.

"Owh.._sorry_, gue ngejar copet. Terus ketemu dech sama Naruto~_Senpai_ ma Sasuke~_Senpai_," jawabku.

"Tapi, loe nggak pa-pa'kan?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Nggak kok. Gue baek-baek aja," jawabku.

"Akhir-akhir ini gue liat loe makin deket ma Sasuke~_Senpai_ ma Naruto~_Senpai_," ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. Kami ngobrol sambil berjalan menuju kelas kami.

"Nggak juga. Emang keliatan gitu ya?" tanyaku.

"He'em," ucap Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Emang kalian ada hubungan apa sih?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Nggak ada kok. Udahlah nggak usah ngomongin itu." Aku malas banget denger nama Sasuke. Mual-mual perut gue.

"O ya Sakura, gue ada sesuatu buat loe." Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi berwarna hijau.

"Ehm...apa ini?" tanyaku saat Hinata memberikan kotak itu padaku.

"Liat aja sendiri," perintah Hinata.

Aku pun membuka kotak itu. Wow! Isinya apa coba? Kalian pasti nggak akan nyangka kalau ini adalah mobil. Emang ini bukan mobil. Mana muat. Ini _Handphone_. Kayaknya mahal. Dan kayaknya aku juga kenal ma _Handphone_ ini. Ya, ini adalah HP yang dibeli Hinata kemarin.

"Hinata, loe nggak salah kasih?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"He'em. Itu buat loe." Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum. Sebenarnya aku nggak enak dengan Hinata. Aku nggak mau dibilang memanfaatkan teman.

"Tapi, Hinata. Aku nggak bisa n'rima ini," tolakku dengan halus.

"Sakura, aku akan marah kalau loe nggak mau terima hadiahku. Itu supaya kita bisa tetep terhubung." Hinata terus membujukku supaya menerima hadiahnya.

"Ehm…baiklah. Gue terima hadiah loe demi persahabatan kita."

"Iya. Ayo kita ke kelas!" ajak Hinata.

"Yuk."

Aku dan Hinata lalu ke kelas.

"Saku-_chan_!" panggil seorang dari belakang kami. Aku pun menoleh. Naruto~_Senpai_? Aku dan Hinata berhenti. Naruto~_Senpai_ pun mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Ehm...kita bisa bicara sebentar?" berdua saja?" pinta Naruto~_Senpai_.

Ada apa sih? Aku memandang Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Sana gih! Barang kali penting," kata Hinata. Berarti dia mengijinkan.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Oh ya, kalau gurunya dah masuk bilang saja kalau aku lagi di UKS. Sakit. Ini tasku!" pesanku sambil menyerahkan tasku pada Hinata. Aku lalu pergi dengan Naruto~_Senpai_.

Kali ini kayaknya aku harus mbolos lagi. Ingat ya! Buat kalian yang di rumah, jangan tiru tindakan ini, di sekolah atau di kampus, atauuu di tempat kerja karena berbahaya, bisa dikeluarin lho ntar. Tindakan mbolos ini hanya dapat dilakukan oleh orang profesional saja. Hehe...kayak pertunjukan debus saja.

"Kita mau kemana, _Senpai_?" tanyaku bingung.

"Mending kita bicara di UKS," jawab Naruto~_Senpai_.

Sebenarnya mau bicara apa sih? Jadi penasaran. Jangan-jangan…Naruto~_Senpai_ mau nembak aku lagi. Sakura! Jangan Ge-eR dulu! PD banget sih loe! Wah, jadi dag dug der ni jantung.

Kami pun sampai di UKS.

"Ada apa sih, _Senpai_?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ehm..ini soal Sasuke," jawab Naruto~_Senpai_.

Sasuke? Memangnya ada apa dengan Sasuke? Aku mengeryitkan dahiku.

"Kamu nggak sakit hati'kan sama Sasuke?" tanya Naruto~_Senpai_.

"Sedikit," jawabku singkat.

"Kamu jangan benci Sasuke ya. Sebenarnya, Sasuke nggak punya niat jahat kok sama kamu," ucap Naruto~_Senpai_.

Oh ya? Masa' sih?

"…" Aku hanya diam saja.

"Beneran. Kemarin Sasuke cemas banget sama kamu," ucap Naruto~_Senpai_ meyakinkan.

Aku juga nggak butuh perhatian Sasuke. Mau cemas ke', atau enggak ke'. _Whatever!_

"Ehm…Sasuke menjadi dingin dan tertutup karena Ayahnya. Masa lalunya begitu berat." Naruto~_Senpai_ menggantungkan ceritanya. Lagi.

Kenapa sih Naruto~_Senpai_ selalu buat aku penasaran? Hah, emang sengaja tu orang. Tadi, buat aku dag dig dug der. Sekarang…buat penasaran dengan ceritannya yang menggantung.

"Naruto~_Senpai_ kalau cerita yang lengkap dong!" pintaku dengan rasa dongkol.

"Kan aku sudah bilang. Aku nggak mau cerita privasi orang," ucap Naruto~_Senpai._

Halah! Kata itu lagi. Buktinya, dari kemarin dia cerita privasi orang. Apalagi buat orang jadi penasaran. Licik amat sih Naruto~_Senpai_.

"Hah," aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Aku binggung harus menanggapi Naruto~_Senpai_ dengan gimana.

"Hahaha…" Naruto~_Senpai _tiba-tiba tertawa.

Kenapa? Ada yang lucu?

"Kenapa Naruto~_Senpai _ tertawa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Lucu aja liat wajahmu yang menyerah, binggung dan penasaran gitu."

Eh? Ni orang suka ngerjain orang.

"Aku tau kalau Naruto~_Senpai_ sengaja cerita tentang Sasuke~_Senpai_ apalagi menggantungkan ceritanya gitu. Itu supaya aku penasaran'kan?" tanyaku.

"He'em," jawab Naruto~_Senpai_ dengan jujurnya.

"Hah, memang susah menghadapi orang seperti Naruto~_Senpai_."

"Hahaha…" lagi-lagi Naruto~_Senpai_ tertawa.

"Makanya, kalau penasaran cari tau dong!" ucapnya.

Aku sebenarnya penasaran sih, tapi…

"Nggak ah. Males," jawabku datar.

"Huh, payah! Jiwa kemanusiaannya kurang."

Nah loh. Nggak nyambung banget.

"Ye…biarin!" sahutku."Kok sendiri? Biasanya berdua," tanyaku.

"Siapa? Aku?"

Ya iyalah. _Please dech_…masa' jin?

"Ehm…tadi Sasuke katanya mau nyusul tapi, kok belum dateng-dateng ya?" ucap Naruto~_Senpai_.

"Naruto~_Senpai_ bilang mau kemana'kan?" tanyaku.

"Ya iyalah," jawab Naruto~_Senpai._

"Ntar juga dateng. Kalian ini orang pinter-pinter tapi kok sering mbolos," ucapku agak bingung.

"Biarin. Daripada kamu, nggak pinter tapi mbolos terus," ejek Naruto~_Senpai_.

Wah, mau ngajakin ribut ni orang.

"Biarin! Suka-suka aku. Kapasitas otaknya udah penuh," jawabku sekenanya.

"Gaya." Kak Toni mengelus kepalaku. Ah, senengnya. Kak Sasori, Sakura kangen Kak Sasori.

Tak terasa air mataku keluar.

"Kenapa kamu?" tanya Naruto~_Senpai_ yang melihat mataku agak basah.

"Nggak. Cuma terharu," jawabku sekenanya.

"Oh ya, gimana kalaau~eh hai, Van?" sapa Naruto~_Senpai_ pada Sasuke yang memotong pembicaraan kami yang baru datang.

"Hai," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa baru datang?" tanya Naruto~_Senpai_.

"Susah cari alesan. Begitu mau keluar eh, Pak Killer masuk. Ya terpaksa harus ikut pelajarannya." Sasuke lalu duduk di samping Naruto~_Senpai_.

"O ya. Gue ke toilet dulu ya? Kebelet ni," pamit Naruto~_Senpai_.

Sialan! Naruto~_Senpai_ pake pergi ninggalin aku berdua dengan Sasuke Ayam lagi. Kita'kan gi marahan. Kan nggak enak suasananya.

Ya seperti yang kalian kira. Kami hanya diam.

"Gimana luka loe?" tanya Sasuke.

Apa aku nggak salah denger? Sasuke perhatian juga.

"Ehm…loe tanya gue?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya...iyalah. Siapa lagi? Yang ada di sini'kan gue ma loe!" teriak Sasuke. Baru juga dipuji eh, aku cabut deh pujianku tadi.

"Nggak usah teriak juga bisa'kan?" ucapku dongkol.

"Ya elu sih."

"Aku'kan cuma mastiin."

"Udah pasti pake mastiin segala."

"Udah dech! Aku mau kembali ke kelas!" pamitku.

"Tunggu!" cegah Sasuke menahan pergelangan tangan kiriku.

"Aw!" pekikku. Sasuke memegang tanganku tepat di lukaku. Bagus, Sas! Terima kasih sudah membuatku merasa kesakitan!

"_Sorry_," ucapnya. Baru pertama aku mendengar Sasuke minta maaf.

"Duduklah," pinta Sasuke.

Ok, aku akan duduk karena dia sudah bilang '_sorry_'. Aku pun duduk di sampingnya.

"Ehm…gue minta maaf soal kemarin dan, soal luka loe. _Sorry_ dah nyentuh, gue nggak sengaja."

Ternyata Sasuke udah sadar. Udah kebuka ni mata hatinya.

"Ya, aku juga minta maaf. Ehm…soal masa lalumu yang katannya berat, jangan diangkat kalau nggak kuat. Tinggalin aja."

Sok banget dech. Kalian pasti mikir aku bercanda. Aku serius ngomong kayak gitu. Ada makna yang terkandung dalam kata-kataku itu lho. Ya hanya orang tertentulah yang bisa memahaminya. Hehe…

"Siapa yang bilang soal masa laluku?" tanya Sasuke terkejut.

"Pasti Naruto!" tebaknya. Ya memang bener.

"_Sorry_, bukannya aku mau ikut campur."

"Ya, makasih buat nasehatnya."

Sasuke bisa bilang makasih ke aku? Oh betapa terkejutnya aku. Aku senyum ke arahnya. Emangnya dia tau kata-kataku?

"Wah, udah baikan ni?" goda Naruto~_Senpai_ saat memasuki ruang UKS.

"Naruto~_Senpai_, kok lama banget ke toiletnya?" tanyaku curiga.

"Bodoh! Dobe itu cuma pura-pura ke toilet. Dia'kan nguping pembicaraan kita," kata Sasuke. Sikapnya kembali normal. Ya itu lebih baik.

Aku juga tau kalau Naruto~_Senpai_ cuma pura-pura ke toilet. Aku kan sudah tau sifat asli kak Toni Naruto~_Senpai_ kayak gimana. Aku juga nggak bodoh-bodoh amat kale'. Aku'kan cuma pura-pura nggak tau.

"Hehe…" Naruto~_Senpai_ cuma cengar-cengir begitu kedog-nya terbongkar. Dasar Naruto~_Senpai_!

"Oh ya, Teme. Gue punya rencana buat nge-_Les_ Sakura, gimana menurut loe?" tanya Naruto~_Senpai_ pada Sasuke meminta persetujuannya.

"Terserah, kalau Sakura-nya mau," jawab Sasuke. Tumben Sasuke mau nyebut namaku.

"Sakura, kamu mau'kan?" tanya Naruto~_Senpai_ beralih melihatku.

"Ehm…mau sih, tapi…gratis'kan? hehe..."

Hari gini cari yang gratisan boleh'kan. Maklum, orang miskin.

"Tenang. _All free_," jawab Naruto~_Senpai_.

Wow! Mau donk!

"Ya ya. Aku mau!" jawabku dengan semangat.

"Ok. Semua udah beres. Dan _Les_ _private-_nya mulai hari ini di rumah Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke terkejut.

Wah, Naruto~_Senpai_ jail amat sih. Pake rumah orang nggak tanya-tanya dulu sama pemilik rumah.

"Kenapa harus di rumah gue? Kan yang punya rencana elu. Kenapa gue jadi ikut-ikutan?" protes Sasuke.

Sebenarnya Sasuke mau nolong nggak sih?

"Loe'kan tau sendiri. Nggak mungkin di rumah gue'kan?" ucap Naruto~_Senpai_

"Ya..loe cari tempat laen ke'."

"Ya sekalian nemenin loe. Loe'kan di rumah sendiri, kalau gue nge-_Les_ di luar, loe jadi nggak punya temen. Ntar loe kesepian," jelas Naruto~_Senpai_. Ngomong apa sih ni orang? Nggak jelas banget.

"Ya ya ya. Terserah loe dah." Akhirnya Sasuke kalah juga melawan argumen Naruto~_Senpai_. Siapa sih yang menang nglawan orang yang agak sinting kayak Naruto~_Senpai_. _Sorry_, Naruto~_Senpai_. Cuma bercanda.

"_Perhatian! Untuk siswa X-A yang bernama Haruno Sakura, harap segera ke ruang BP. Saya ulangi sekali lagi. Kepada Haruno Sakura, harap segera ke ruang BP. Secepatnya!" _

Suara itu suara Anko~_Sensai_, guru BK kami, yang bersuara lewat _speaker_ sekolah.

Ada apa ya? Nggak biasanya aku dipanggil buat ke ruang BP. Apa gara-gara aku sering mbolos? Oleh karena itu, aku sudah peringatin kalian kan? Jangan tiru tindakan mbolos sekolah. Berbahaya!

"Kenapa kau dipanggil ke BK?" tanya Naruto~_Senpai_ penasaran.

"Nggak tau. Mungkin gara-gara aku serring mbolos. Ketahuan dech," jawabku enteng.

"Owh, ya, selama bukan karena masalah laen aja," kata Naruto~_Senpai_ dengan enteng juga.

Kalian pasti bingung. Masalah ketahuan mbolos kok dianggep entang. Ya, begitu lah kami. Aneh.

"Ya udah. Aku ke ruang BP dulu ya," pamitku. Aku pun keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Aku ikut! Teme, loe mau ikut nggak?" tanya Naruto~_Senpai_ melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Aku segera ke ruang BP dengan Naruto~_Senpai_ dan Sasuke yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Mereka suka ikut campur urusan orang ya?

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa Sakura dipanggil ke BP? Kita tunggu di cahpater selanjutnya ya!

Catatan Author:

Ok, akhirnya aku update juga chapter 4 dari Jidat, Sayangku ini. Maaf, karena sudah hiatus lama banget. Maaf juga yang dah nunggu Jidat, Sayangku, karena menunggu kelamaan.

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Semoga suka ya ^_^

Makasih juga untuk para Reader dan juga para review…^_^

**BALSAN REVIEW:**

**#** **De 'Ciel: hehe,,iya, udah aku benerin kok, hehe .mksh dah review..hehe jgn lupa review lagi ya **

**#** **arara-chan: ok, mksh atas masukannya, aku akan perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya, mksh dah review..hehe jgn lupa review lagi ya **

**#** **myelf: hehe..maaf, itu nama Irvannya belum ke edit. Seharusnya Sasuke bukan Irvan, soalnya itu aku edit dari novel yang aku tls sendiri aku jadiin Fanfic. hehe ,mksh dah review..hehe jgn lupa review lagi ya **

**#**

**#**

**#**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fanfic : Jidat, Sayangku…

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor/Hurt

Disclaimmer : Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Jidat, Sayangku… hanya milikku, untuk selamanya

Warning :

OOc banget, Gaje, Typo, abal, Update tak tentu, bahasa yang nggak sesuai EYD dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Summary :

Apa? Sakura mencuri? Apa ini benar? Mau tau benar tidaknya? Baca saja Jidat, sayangku chapter 5! Sekarang!

Terinspirasi dari komik jepang yang berjudul "Electric Daisy" atau "Dengeki Daisy" karangan Motomi Kyousuke.

Ini juga salah satu novel-ku yang aku jadiin fanfic, jadi apabila ada nama yang belum ke-edit mohon maaf ya.

Disini aku pakai Sakura's POV dari awal sampai seterusnya. Makasih yang sudah RnR ya…

Aku datang kembali. Hahay.

Maaf ya temen2, #mbungkuk2

Aduh, aku kelamaan yang update. Maaf ya.

Oh ya, untuk para penggemar 'Jidat, Sayangku', saya mohon maaf sekali, karena dalam 1 bulan kedepan, saya akan HIATUS terlebih dahulu untuk cari pencerahan #cie ile. Haha..jadi, saya mohon maaf ya, tapi tenang saja, saya akan tetap melanjutkan fic ini kok. Tunggu saja 1 bulan dulu ya. Hehe.

Dan juga untuk penggemar Sasuke Vs Sakura, maaf minggu ini aku tidak update. Karena kurangnya inspirasi. Hehe.

Balasan review ada di bawah!

Yowes lah, ayo gek baca!

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Happy Reading

Jidat, Sayangku….

Chapter 5

"Permisi?" aku masuk ke ruang BP. Sementara Naruto-_Senpai _dan Sasuke menunggu di luar ruang BP.

"Ya. Masuklah!" perintah Anko-_sensei _yang duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Aku menghadap Anko-_sensei_.

"Silahkan duduk!" Anko-_sensei_ mempersilahkanku duduk di depan meja kerja Anko-_sensei_. Berhadapan dengan Anko-_sensei_ .

Aku pun duduk.

"Kamu tau kenapa kamu saya panggil kemari?" tanya Anko-_sensei_ dengan nada tinggi.

"Saya minta maaf, _Sensei_," ucapku. Aku tau aku salah karena sudah membolos.

"Maaf? Gampang sekali minta maaf!" teriak Anko-_sensei_.

"Saya'kan sudah minta maaf. Lagi pula, saya baru dua kali me-"

"Apa?" potong Anko-_sensei_ dengan suara toa-nya. "Kamu sudah dua kali mencuri HP temen kamu?" sambung Anko-_sensei_ masih dengan suara toa-nya itu.

"Apa, S_ensei_? Mencuri HP? Maksud S_ensei_ apa?" tanyaku kaget.

Apa maksudnya aku mencuri HP? Jadi, aku dipanggil ke BP bukan karena soal mbolos pelajaran? Tapi karena pencurian HP? Dan aku difitnah mencuri HP? Hey, aku tidak sekalipun mencuri walaupun aku orang miskin!

"Saya menemukan ini di dalam tas kamu. Apa kamu kurang paham?" kata Anko-_Sensei_ sambil menunjukkan sebuah _Handphone_ keluaran baru. Itu bukan milikku. Hp yang dikasih Hinata tadi aku bawa di saku. Aku pegang saku rokku, masih ada. Dan itu HP siapa? Aku nggak ngrasa menaruh HP itu di dalam tasku.

"Itu HP siapa, _Sensei?_" tanyaku.

"Seharusnya yang tanya itu Saya!" jawab Anko-_sensei_ dengan galak.

"Saya benar-benar tidak tau," sanggahku.

"Ini HP Karin," jawab Anko-_sensei_.

Karin? Siapa lagi itu?

"Maaf, _Sensei_. Karin siapa ya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Karin temen satu kelas kamu. Kamu itu bodoh sekali!" jawab Anko-_sensei_ dengan nada tinggi.

Busyet, ni guru BK kok nggak sopan, tutur katanya.

"Ow," jawabku singkat.

"Kenapa kamu curi HP-nya Karin?" tanya Anko-_sensei_.

"Saya tidak mencurinya," jawabku mencoba membela diri.

"Tapi kenapa HP ini bisa ada di dalam tas kamu? Bagaimana kamu bisa menjelaskannya, Sakura?" tanya Anko-_sensei_ mulai memojokkanku.

"Saya juga tidak tau, _Sensei,_" sangahku lagi.

"Ini jelas-jelas ada di tas kamu. Itu berarti kamu yang mencurinya dari Karin'kan?" Anko-_sensei_ mi terus mendesakku.

"Saya tidak pernah mencuri HP itu!" ucapku dengan nada tinggi.

"Baiklah. Saya akan panggil Karin kesini," ucap Anko-_sensei._

Panggil saja! Aku nggak takut. Anko-_sensei_ pun memanggil Karin yang sudah di dalam ruang BP sebelum aku datang.

"Karin, apa tadi kamu sempat bertemu dengan Sakura?" tanya Anko-_sensei_ pada Karin.

Memang aku sering liat Karin, tapi kami nggak pernah tegur sapa. Bahkan tau namanya saja baru sekarang. Tapi, perasaan tadi aku belum bertemu dengannya.

"Iya, _Sensei_. Tadi saat saya berangkat sekolah, Sakura menabrak saya," jawab Karin berdusta.

"Kapan?" tanyaku terkejut.

Kapan sih aku nabrak dia?

"Tadi waktu kamu turun dari Bus. Kan aku lewat tu, terus kamu nabrak aku. Pasti kamu ambil HP aku waktu itu," tuduh Karin.

Kapan sih aku menabraknya? Walau aku bodoh, tapi ingatanku masih kuat. Kenapa sih Karin melakukan ini semua!

"Beneran, _Sensei_. Saya tidak mengambil HP Karin! Ketemu saja baru sekarang, apalagi nabrak dia. Lagi pula, kalau aku nabrak dia, bukan HP-nya yang aku ambil, tapi aku akan dorong orangnya ke comberan!" seruku jengkel. Aku benar-benar emosi.

"Sialan loe!" Karin nggak terima dengan perkataanku.

"Sudah! Bukti dan korban sudah memberikan penjelasan. Dan sekarang, saya tanya sama kamu, kenapa kamu mengambil HP Karin?" tanya Anko-_sensei_ tanpa memperdulikan penjelasanku.

"ANKO-_SENSEI,_ saya sudah bilang, kalau saya tidak mengambil HP Karin!" bentakku lagi.

"Ow...saya tau, _Sensei_. Sakura mencuri HP saya, karena dia'kan nggak punya HP. Begitu melihat HP saya yang canggih, Sakura jadi pengen. Jadi, dia mencurinya," ucap Karin dengan wajah sok. Bahkan aku yang melihatnya, ingin sekali kupukul wajahnya samapi remuk. Itu fitnah!

Ih, Karin! kalau aja nggak ada Anko-_Sensei_, udah aku tonjok mukannya. Biar ancur tu muka.

"Eh elo! Kalau ngomong jangan seenaknya ya! Jangan main fitnah!" seruku sambil menunjuk Karin.

"Sudah! Bukti dan korban sudah menunjukkan kalau kamu bersalah, Sakura. Jadi, kamu saya akan hukum kamu. Sakura, kamu saya _skors_ selama 1 minggu. Renungkan kesalahan yang sudah kamu perbuat!" kata Anko-_Sensei_. Aku capek membela diri. Tak ada yang mau medengarkanku.

"Terserah, _Sensei_! Pokoknya saya tidak akan pernah mengakui kesalahan yang SAMA SEKALI tidak saya perbuat!" seruku kemudian keluar dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Rasanya pengen meledak.

Pepatah mengatakan _'Fitnah lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan' _tapi menurutku, itu semua kejam. Semuannya, perbuatan yang sangat aku benci.

Aku keluar melewati Naruto_-senpai_ dan Sasuke tanpa berkata apapun. Sebaiknya mereka diam dulu, karena emosiku sedang meluap-luap. Bisa-bisa mereka aku kunyah juga.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas. Saat ini waktu istirahat, sehingga lorong sekolah dipenuhi siswa-siswi. Nggak peduli, aku langsung berjalan lurus tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di depanku. Semuanya aku tabrak. Nah, kalau ini aku akuin nabrak orang. Lah, kalau Karin, aku benar-benar nggak menabraknya.

"Apaan sih?"

"Punya mata nggak sih loe?"

Maki semua orang yang aku tabrak. _Whatever. _Begitu sampai kelas aku ambil tasku.

"Sakura?" panggil Hinata yang berada di kelas.

"Ya?" jawabku dengan senyum. Aku masih bersikap manis dengan Hinata, karena Hinata _is_ _my best friend_.

"Kamu dituduh mencuri ya? Ya, saat penggeledahan, tasmu juga digeledah. Tapi, di dalam tas loe ada HP-nya Karin. Tenang ya. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya kok sama loe," ucap Hinata. Kata-kata Hinata sangat menenangkanku. Hanya Hitana yang mengerti perasaanku. _Thanks, _Hinata.

"Makasih, Hinata," ucapku memeluk Hinata.

"Terus, loe dihukum apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Gue di_skors_ selama 1 minggu," jawabku.

"Loe yang sabar ya," hibur Hinata.

"Makasih, Hinata." Aku memeluk Hinata lagi.

"Aku pulang ya,"pamitku.

"Iya. Inget, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ntar sakit lagi," pesan Hinata.

"Iya," jawabku lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Aku berbalik. Ternyata, mereka berdua masih mengikutiku. OK, aku tegur mereka. Emosiku sudah agak reda sekarang.

"Kalian nggak ada kerjaan lain ya, selain mengikutiku?" tegurku.

"Loe mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke. Tumben peduli.

"Tumben tanya," sahutku datar.

"Nggak boleh?" sahut Sasuke.

"Boleh sih…"

"Jawab pertanyaan gue!" protes Sasuke. Hey, sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi banyak tanya begini?

"Aku mau pulang!"

"Saku-_chan_, beneran mau pulang?" Naruto-_Senpai_ angkat bicara.

"Ehm…gimana ya, Sebenarnya…."

"Loe nggak mau nenek Chiyo cemas'kan?" potong Sasuke.

Lho kok, Sasuke tau tentang nenek Chiyo? Apa dia tau kalau aku tinggal di panti?

"Lho kok?" jawabku terkejut.

"_Sorry_, Saku-_chan_. Aku yang cerita. Hehe…nggak marah'kan?" tampang Naruto-_Senpai_ seperti orang yang tidak bersalah.

Padahal dia bilang nggak akan cerita privasi orang lain eh, ini malah cerita-cerita privasi orang .

"Jawab pertanyaan gue!" protes Sasuke lagi.

"Iya!" jawabku dengan nada tinggi.

"Ok. Gue akan bantu loe. Ini kunci rumah gue. Loe pulang saja ke rumah gue!" perintah Sasuke saat memberiku sebuah kunci rumah.

"Lho?" aku bingung.

"Udah deh. Nggak usah lha lho lha lho. Cepet pulang!" perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke maen perintah-perintah saja. Emang siapa dia? Tumben Sasuke mengerti perasaanku. Aku menyentuh kening Sasuke. Karena Sasuke tinggi, aku harus berjingkat untuk mencapai keningnya.

"Loe sakit?" tanyaku dengan tangan yang masih menempel di kening Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke memegang tanganku, aku merasakan ada yang aneh pada diriku. Entah apa yang aku rasakan. Jantungku dag dig dug der. Saat Sasuke memegang tanganku, reflek aku menarik tanganku.

Sesaat kami menjadi diam. Entah apa yang difikirkan Sasuke.

"_Hello_?" Naruto-_Senpai_ membuyarkan fikiranku.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa dirinya dikacangin.

"Ya udah, aku pergi dulu," pamitku.

"Makasih, Sasuke-_Senpai_," ucapku saat berlari menjauh.

"Kemana sih mereka?" aku sudah menunggu lama banget. Ini'kan sudah lewat jam sekolah. Jadi nggak sih _les_ privat-nya? Mereka suka seenaknya sendiri.

Kenapa Sasuke tinggal sendiri ya? Kemana semua keluarganya? Apa waktu malam Naruto-_Senpai_ juga kemari? Kalau nggak, apa Sasuke nggak merasa kesepian ya?

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil menunggu Sasuke. Aku berbaring di sofa. Kebiasaan kalau sedang nunggu pasti ngrasa ngantuk. Jaga-jaga kalau aku tertidur. Lagian, kemana saja mereka? Kalau aku disuruh menunggu di rumahku sih, aku bisa ngapa-ngapain tapi, ini suruh nunggu di rumah orang. Rumah Sasuke lagi. BOSEN!

Awas aja kalau mereka sampai datang, aku omelin mereka abis-abisan.

"Huahmm.." ngantuk.

**Flasback On**

Aku memanggil bantuan

"Tolong! Ada orang jahat di dalam rumahku!" teriakku sekuat tenaga, tapi tak ada yang mendengarnya. Jam 23.00 siapa yang masih terjaga? Tolong! Ibuku dalam bahaya! Aku harus bagaimana untuk menolongnya?

Aku berfikir, barangkali di Pos Ronda masih ada orang yang ronda. Aku berlari ke Pos Ronda. Aku melihat banyak orang.

"Paman, tolong! Ada maling di rumahku!" teriakku sekeras mungkin.

"Yang bener, Nak?" tanya Paman itu tidak percaya.

Kenapa Bapak tidak percaya denganku? Apa karena aku masih kecil? Tanpa ba bi bu, aku langsung menarik tangan Paman itu untuk mengikutiku.

"Ayo lah, Paman. Ibu saya sedang dalam bahaya!" ucapku pada Paman itu.

"Baiklah! Semuanya ayo ikut!" perintah Paman itu pada Paman-paman lainnya.

Kami pun menuju rumahku.

"Permisi!" teriak Paman yang tadi aku tarik tangannya.

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"Ayo kita dobrak pintunya!" perintah Paman itu pada temannya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, aku kembali ke jendela kamarku.

"Aarrgghhh…!" teriakku saat melihat pria dewasa itu melompati jendela kamarku. Begitu jelas ku lihat wajah pria yang telah membunuh Ayah dan Kak Sasori. Matanya, seperti orang bingung.

Akibat teriakanku tadi, semua orang berdatangan ke sumber suaraku. Pria dewasa itu gugup lalu lari. Paman-paman peronda sebagian mengejar pria dewasa itu. Dan sebagian masuk ke dalam rumahku.

Hah, Ibu! Aku teringat Ibu. Bagaimana keadaan Ibu? Aku memanjat jendela kamarku. Aku keluar kamar. Ingin ku peluk Ibu segera, tapi keinginan itu sirna sudah saat melihat Ibu terbujur kaku di atas lantai yang terbanjiri darah. Air mataku mengalir deras tanpa bisa kuhentikan.

Ibu, Ayah, Kak Sasori tergeletak tak bernafas, penuh darah di depan mataku.

"Ibu! Ayah! Kak Sasori!" teriakku keras, keras sekali dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Aku berlari mendekati mereka, ingin ku peluk mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tapi seseorang dari belakang menarikku. Seorang Ibu setengah baya. Ia memelukku erat. Aku menangis di dalam pelukannya. Kurasakan kehangatan tangan yang mengusap air mata di pipiku. Kenapa pria itu membunuh keluargaku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolong keluargaku?

Pertanyaan itu selalu ada di pikiranku. Yang belum juga aku temukan jawabannya.

Aku terus menangis di pelukan Ibu itu. Aku keluarkan semua air mata yang aku punya.

**Flashback Off**

"Klontang! Klontang! Pyar!"

Suara berisik itu membangunkanku dari tidur nyenyakku. Aku mengerjab-ngerjabkan mataku. Begitu aku bangun, ada selimut yang sudah menutupi tubuhku. Siapa yang memberiku selimut? Apa Naruto-_Senpai_? _Maybe_, aku sok benget ya, pake Bahasa Inggris segala. Padahal kalau ulangan Bahasa Inggris dapat nilai _do re mi_. Hehe..

Oh ya, suara berisik apa itu ya? Kayaknya dari arah dapur Sasuke. Aku berdiri dan berjalan ke sumber suara gaduh itu.

Sasuke sedang apa tu? Hahaha…jadi suara berisik itu karena dia. Apa tu orang nggak pernah mnyentuh alat dapur? Sehingga terdengar bantingan alat dapur. Nggak tau cara memperlakukan bekakas dapur dengan baik?

"Hahaha…." Ups! Tertawaku mulai mengeras sehingga Sasuke menoleh ke arahku.

"Loe sudah bangun?" tanyanya.

"Siapa yang nggak bangun kalau mendengar musik dari alat-alat masak yang merdu itu? Hahahaha…." ejekku dengan halus.

"Hehe…nggak lucu!" ucap Sasuke sambil memandangku dengan pandangan yang mematikan. Galak amat sih.

"Loe mau ngapain sih? Mau masak?" tanyaku ehm..keceplosan pake gue-loe.

"Ehm..maaf, -_Senpai_. Hehe.." ucapku minta maaf.

"La lo la lo. Emangnya loe siapa gue?" semprot Sasuke.

"Aku'kan adik kelas Sasuke-_Senpai_," jawabku dengan wajah polos.

"Gue mau masak," Sasuke mengganti topik seenak jidatnya.

"Masak apa?" tanyaku.

"Ya masak nasi lah," sewot Sasuke.

"Memangnya Sasuke-_Senpai _ bisa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ehm...nggak sih," jawabnya dengan wajah _Innocent_.

_What_? Sasuke nggak bisa masak? Walah-walah.

"Lha terus kalau makan yang masak siapa?"

"_Catering._"

_What? _lagi. Jadi, dia cuma makan _catering_. Terus kalau tengah malam mendadak lapar gimana?

"Terus kalau malam-malam Sasuke-_Senpai_ lapar gimana?" tanyaku bingung.

"Tinggal pesan _Pizza_ aja. Beres'kan!" jawabnya enteng.

"Hah, Sasuke-_Senpai _ nggak mandiri ya?" keluhku.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Ya harus bisa masak donk. Walau cowok, harus bisa masak sedikit," ucapku.

"Oh ya? Kata siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kataku barusan. Kalau aku sih pengen punya cowok yang bisa masak. Ya…paling nggak, ya masak buburlah. Soalnya kalau ntar aku sakit, aku pengen makan bubur yang dimasak cowokku sendiri. Pasti aku langsung sembuh deh," jawabku panjang lebar.

"Emang cewek suka yang kayak gitu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ehm...ya nggak juga sih. Kalau aku sih iya," jawabku.

Lagian siapa yang tanya tentangku? Nggak pa-palah. Cuma sedikit, boleh'kan. Nggak punya cowok ja sekolahnya nggak pinter-pinter, apalagi kalau punya cowok. Berantakan dah.

"Ow…emang loe bisa masak?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Ehm..bisa kok," jawabku.

Padahal nggak bisa. Ya cuma dikit-dikit lah. Kan yang masak nenek Chiyo terus.

"Masak apa aja?" tanya Sasuke.

Waduh, aku harus jawab apa nih? Apa aku harus jujur aja ya?

"Ya..misalnya masak air," jawabku dengan senyum polosku. Hehe…aku udah jujur lho.

"Yah, itu sih sama aja kalau nggak bisa masak kale'."

"Aku juga bisa masak mie kok. Ya cukup banyak. Lumayanlah kalau masak buat diri sendiri. Kecuali satu.." aku menggantungkan kata-kataku.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Masak nasi. Aku paling nggak bisa," jawabku.

"Kita bisa belajar bareng'kan?" tawar Sasuke.

"Boleh juga," jawabku.

Akhirnya, aku dan Sasuke belajar masak nasi. Nah, kalau bubur aku sendiri juga nggak bisa, hehe..

Kalau masak sayur sih bisa, tapi bumbunya cuma aku asal saja. Hehe..yang penting ada rasanya. Ya nggak?

"_Senpai_, nasinya tu gosong!" seruku saat Sasuke memotong sayur dan aku menggoreng telur dan tempe. Entah darimana bahan-bahan ini, ada sendiri. Apa Sasuke sudah merencanakannya? _I don't know_. Atau Naruto-_Senpai_ yang belanja?

Aku jadi inget Naruto-_Senpai_. Dari tadi aku belum melihat Naruto-_Senpai_. Kemana dia?

"_Senpai, _Naruto-_Senpai_ kemana?"

"Dobe nggak kesini? Katanya ada urusan keluarga."

"Yah, jadi _les-_nya nggak jadi?"

"_Les-_nya mulai kalau masalah loe udah kelar."

"Masalah?" tanyaku binggung.

"Itu, tentang HP-nya Karin," jawab Sasuke.

"Owh. Lama donk. Tunggu! Kelar? Maksudnya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kita baru menyelidiki siapa yang telah fitnah loe," jawab Sasuke.

Oh, ternyata Irvan dan kak Toni baik dan perhatian ma aku.

"Eh? Telur loe tu gosong!" seru Sasuke saat aku melamun sehingga aku nggak memperhatikan telur yang aku goreng. Aku gugup, aduh, aku harus ngapain? Tanpa sadar aku memegang penggorengan yang panas.

"Aw..!" teriakku.

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa sih yang aku lakukan? Jelas-jelas panas, kenapa aku pegang? Bego!

Sasuke langsung menarik tangnku dan menaruh tanganku di bawah keran dan menyiram dengan air dari keran.

"Bodoh! Sudah tau panas, kenapa dipegang? Makanya kalau masak itu jangan bengong!" maki Sasuke.

Kenapa sih Sasuke marah-marah gitu ma aku?

"Kenapa sih? Malah marah-marah sama aku?" tanyaku.

"Ya elo sih." Sasuke menyalahkanku.

"Udah! Sini! Biar aku obatin sendiri. Minggir!" bentakku. Aku paling nggak suka kalau di maki-maki, dibentak-bentak. Emang enak apa?

"_Sorry_ deh. Aku cuma…" Sasuke menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Cuma apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku khawatir sama loe," jawabnya pelan tapi masih bisa aku dengar. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Owh..itu kata yang indah. Sasuke nggak pernah berkata itu padaku.

"Oh ya? Masa'?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Ya udahlah. Loe duduk dan obatin tu tangan loe. Biar gue yang masak," perintah Sasuke dengan datar.

"Emang Sasuke-_Senpai_ bisa?" tanyaku ragu.

"Ya..loe tinggal men-dikte gue aja," jawab Sasuke yakin.

"Ok," jawabku.

Ya…seperti bos, aku menyuruh-nyuruh Sasuke. Jarang-jarang ni. Yes! Aku kerjain dia. Hahaha.. (_Devil Laugh_).

"Ngupas wortelnya harus tipis!" perintahku.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke.

"Inget, motong wortelnya jangan besar-besar! Bulat-bulat aja yang motong!" perintahku.

"Eh..bukan begitu! Garamnya jangan terlalu banyak!" tegurku.

Haha…dari tadi aku mrintah-mrintah terus ya? Nggak pa-pa. kan jarang-jarang aku bisa ngerjain Sasuke.

Oh ya, kalau yang di rumah hanya ada Sasuke, berarti tadi yang kasih aku selimut Sasuke donk.

"Hei!" panggil Sasuke membuyarkan semua pikiranku.

"Hah, iya?" jawabku gugup.

"Bengong aja dari tadi. Ini udah selesai ni," lapor Sasuke.

"_Sorry_. Tinggal nunggu mendidih terus diangkat," intruksiku.

Sementara menunggu sayur matang, Sasuke menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku.

"Gimana tangan loe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Udah mendingan," jawabku.

"Kemarin tangan kiri. Sekarang tangan kanan," sindir Sasuke. "Loe suka nyusahin diri loe sendiri ya? Suka banget nyakitin diri sendiri," lanjutnya.

"Bukannya suka. Emang semua itu sakit, tapi itu adalah resiko. Kalau kita ingin melakukan sesuatu memang ada resikonya. Tinggal kita sendiri mau maju apa nggak. Kalau pengen maju ya kita harus berani ambil resiko itu," jawabku panjang lebar.

Wah, mulai ceramah lagi. Sok banget deh gue. Tapi emang bener'kan? Ya nggak?

Sasuke melihatku dengan aneh.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Emang bener ya?" Sasuke balik nanya.

"Tu, sayurnya dah matang!" seruku.

Sasuke lalu melakukan sesuai yang aku perintahkan. Sasuke juga menyiapkan semuanya di meja makan.

Akhirnya, tiba waktunya untuk makan. Dah laper ni.

Aku dan Sasuke menuju ke meja makan. Wah, keliatannya enak, tapi apa rasanya sesuai penampilannya? Kita coba aja.

Aku mengambil nasi. Iih, banyak gosongnya sampai jadi intip (?). Hehe..nggak pa-palah, namanya juga belajar.

Masakan yang paling enak adalah telur dan tempe. Tentu, yang masak'kan aku.

"Ayo pakai sayurnya," tawar Sasuke.

"Nggak, aku nggak suka sayur-sayuran," tolakku dengan halus.

"Pantesan.."

"Pantesan apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Pantesan loe kayak lidi," jawab Sasuke tanpa dosa.

Kurang ajar tu anak. Pake ngatain aku lidi segala, bikin emosi aja.

"Biarin! Suka-suka aku. Yang punya badan aku. Kenapa situ yang ribet?" sewotku.

"Di bilangin juga."

"Udah dech. _Senpai,_ nggak usah banyak komentar. Sekarang makan aja. Aku laper. Belum makan dari tadi siang ni," ucapku.

"Ehm..tangan loe bisa buat makan?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hah…iya. masih bisa buat pegang sendok kok."

Kami pun makan bersama tanpa Naruto-_Senpai_. Tumben Naruto-_Senpai_ nggak kesini.

Begitu selesai makan, kami ngobrol-ngobrol masih tetap di meja makan. Hingga Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak aku sangka.

"Ehm...kalau boleh tau. Bagaimana ceritanya loe bisa tinggal di Panti?" tanya Sasuke. Pengen tau aja urusan orang.

"Sayangnya nggak boleh tuh," jawabku.

Yes! Haha…akhirnya aku bisa balas dendam juga sama Sasuke yang sok. Aku puas sekarang.

"Hahaha…kita seri," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Loe puas'kan?" sewot Sasuke.

"Sekali," jawabku dengan senyum kemenanganku.

"Ehm…gimana kalau _Senpai_ cerita tentang masa lalu kakak yang katanya 'berat' itu, ntar aku cerita gimana aku bisa tinggal di Panti. Ok?" aku mulai mengajukan penawaran.

"Ehm.." Sasuke berfikir sejenak. "Ok," jawabnya kemudian.

Yess! Aku berhasil! Aku akan mengetahui rahasia masa lalu Irvan.

"Jadi?"

"Apanya?" tanyanya sok nggak tau.

"Ya ceritannya donk!"

Ni orang pura-pura lupa atau gimana sih.

"Ya ya. Ehm..Ibu gue meninggal waktu gue berumur 13 tahun. Gue sangat sedih, tapi Ayah gue lebih sedih lagi. Semenjak Ibu meninggal, Ayah jadi suka mabuk-mabukan dan pulang larut malam terus. Waktu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, Ayah mukulin gue dengan kayu, ikat pinggang, apapun yang ada ia gunakan untuk nyiksa gue. Ayah sangat benci gue karena Ibu meninggal pas nylametin gue dari mobil yang akan nabrak gue. Waktu itu gue lagi nyebrang jalan dan gue nggak liat kanan kiri sehingga tidak tau kalau ada mobil yang melaju kencang ke arah gue." Mata Sasuke terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Ini salah gue," gumamnya.

Jadi, luka yang ada dipunggung Sasuke itu karena dipukulin Ayahnya. Kasian Sasuke. Pantesan sikapnya dingin, karena terpengaruh Ayahnya. Mungkin karena kekerasan di masa lalunya sehingga Sasuke jadi begini.

Sasuke mulai meneruskan ceritanya, "Setelah puas menyiksa gue, Ayah pergi entah kemana. Gue mendengar kabar kalau Ayah dipenjara, entah karena apa. Hanya saja gue ngrasa itu lebih baik. Sampai sekarang gue nggak mau bertemu dengan Ayah gue. Gue..takut." ceritannyapun berhenti.

"Ya..aku tau perasaan _Senpai_. Sasuke-_Senpai_ inget Ayah _Senpai_, waktu Ibu _senpai _masih ada?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Ayah sangat sayang dengan keluarganya. Saat kerja, Ayah juga bekerja keras dan bersikap baik dengan karyawannya. Sejak di penjara, kantor Ayah di_hand_el oleh tangan kanan Ayah. Hingga kini tidak ada masalah."

"Nah, itu Sasuke-_Senpai_ tau, kalau Ayah Sasuke-_Senpai_ baik degan keluarganya. Pasti Sasuke-_Senpai_ juga mendapat kasih sayang dari Ayah Sasuke-_Senpai_."

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Nah, aku yakin, sampai sekarang Ayah _Senpai_ juga masih sayang Sasuke-_Senpai_. Ayah _Senpai_ yang ada di penjara pasti menunggu anaknya untuk melihat atau sekedar menjenguknya. Ayah _Senpai_ menunggu kedatangan _Senpai_."

Wihh..kata-kataku menyentuh sekali ya, kayak udah profesional aja.

"Begitu ya?" tanya Sasuke tidak yakin.

"Ya. Ayah _Senpai_ di penjara sedang ngrenungin kesalahannya yang sudah ia perbuat. Seperti aku yang kena _skors_ untuk ngrenungin nasibku yang malang karena difitnah orang yang tidak berperikemanusiaan dan perikeadilan. Hahaha…" ucapku panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kok ketawa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Ya emang aneh sih. Difitnah kok malah ketawa.

"Nggak. Aku suka aja. Kalau aku difitnah, berarti di yang fitnah aku itu memperhatikanku. Aku senang aja diperhatiin. Hehehe.." jawabku.

Kalian juga pasti binggung..ya itulah caraku.

"Bodoh," cibir Sasuke.

"Biarin," jawabku. "Jadi, kapan _senpai_ mau jenguk Ayah _senpai_?" tanyaku.

"Ehm..yang pasti belum saat ini. Gue belum siap," jawab Sasuke.

"Ok. Kalau Sasuke-_Senpai_ mau jenguk Ayah _Senpai_, aku ikut ya?" pintaku.

"Ngapain coba?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya…mau kenalan, gitu," jawabku.

"Loe itu, aneh-aneh aja. Ya ya..gue akan ajak loe," jawab Sasuke akhirnya mau ngajak aku kalau dia njenguk Ayahnya.

"Ok," jawabku dengan semangat.

Yes! Aku udah nggak penasaran lagi. Naruto-_Senpai_, aku menang!

"Terus gimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gimana apanya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya cerita tentang loe sampai bisa tinggal di panti," jawab Sasuke mulai dongkol.

Aku sengaja tu, mau balas dendam ma Sasuke. Dia tadi juga gitu.

"Ow. Jadi, gini ceritanya, orang tua dan kakakku meninggal. Jadi, aku nggak punya siapa-siapa, ya…terus nenek Chiyo nolong aku. Jadi deh, aku tinggal di Panti," jawabku.

"Udah? Cuma gitu doang?" tanya Sasuke terlihat bingung.

"He'em." Aku mengangguk. Haha..sukurin!

"Keluarga loe meninggal karena apa?" tanya Sasuke masih penasaran.

"Aku nggak mau jawab," jawabku.

"Lho kenapa?" tanya Sasuke makin bingung.

"Itu masa laluku," jawabku.

"Emang kenapa?" tanyanya lagi makin bingung berlipat ganda.

"Ya..karena itu privasi," jawabku enteng.

"Tapi tadi bilang kalau mau cerita'kan?" Sasuke tambah bingung lagi tiga kali lipat.

"Kapan?" tanyaku sok dengan wajah pura-pura bingung.

"Tadi. Tadi kita'kan dah saling sepakat'kan," jawab Sasuke.

"_Hello_? _Senpai_ udah hilang ingatan? Sasuke-_Senpai_ tadi tanya 'bagaimana ceritanya aku masuk ke panti' terus, aku janji sama Sasuke-_Senpai_ apa?" tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Ya iya sih. Tapi…."

Hahaha….gue kerjain loe, haha..(licik ya?) nggak pa-pa lah.

"Kan yang penting aku udah nepatin janjiku'kan," ucapku.

"Jadi…loe ngerjain gue?" terlihat sekali Sasuke marah.

"Hahaha…katanya pinter, tapi kok bisa dibohingin sama orang bego kayak aku ya?" ejekku.

"Sialan loe." Aku tau Sasuke nggak marah-marah banget sama aku.

"Hehe.._peace_ ."

"…." Nggak ada jawaban darinya.

"_Senpai_ marah ya?" tanyaku sambil meliriknya.

"Haillo?" sapa Naruto-_Senpai _ yang baru datang.

"Hy, _Senpai_," jawabku.

"Wah, enak nih. Makan ah.." celetuk Naruto-_Senpai_ lalu mengambil nasi.

"Ini nasi apaan? Nasi item?" komentar Naruto-_Senpai_.

"Itu nasi putih, _Senpai_. Tadi gosong. Yang masak Sasuke-_Senpai_," aduku.

"Daripada loe. Loe juga nggak bisa masak nasi'kan?" balas Sasuke.

"Ya iya sih." Aku tidak bisa menjawab perkataan Sasuke.

Keadaan kami mulai membaik. Tiba-tiba HP-ku berbunyi.

"_Sorry_, aku angkat telepon dulu ya.." kataku kemudian menjauh dari mereka berdua.

Hinata? Ngapain dia telepon aku? Aku segera mengangkat telepon darinya.

"Halo, Hinata?" jawabku.

"Saku-_chan_, tolong aku! Aku takut!" ucap Hinata di seberang telepon dengan bergetar.

Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Hinata? Kenapa ia ketakutan.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Loe tenang aja. Loe sekarang ada dimana?" tanyaku panik juga.

"Aku ada di sekolah. Ada orang jahat. Kamu cepet kesini,Saku-_chan_! Tapi jangan bawa siapa-siapa," pinta Hinata dengan cemas.

"Iya iya. Loe tenang ya. Gue akan ke sana secepatnya!" aku menutup sambungan telepon Hinata. Aku pun segera mengambil tasku.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Naruto-_Senpai_.

"A..aku ada urusan sebentar, kak. Aku pergi dulu ya?" pamitku langsung keluar rumah Sasuke. Ada apa dengan Hinata? Aku sangat khawatir denganya. Tunggu sebentar, Hinata! Aku akan kesana!

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Ada apa dengan Hinata? Mau tau? Tunggu kelanjutan dari jidat, sayangku chapter selanjutnya ya! ^_^

Catatan Author:

Hah, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5. Hehe..

Maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Semoga suka ya ^_^

Makasih juga untuk para Reader dan juga para review…^_^

**BALSAN REVIEW:**

**#**medusa: iay. Mksih

**#**Rosdin Always Sasusaku : ini udh update. mksih

**#**Cerry kuchiki : hehe..maaf dah hiatus lama. mksih

**#**Arezzo Calienttes 'Namikaze: hehe..maaf…ini dah update lg . mksh


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fanfic : Jidat, Sayangku

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor/Hurt

Disclaimmer : Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Jidat, Sayangku… hanya milikku, untuk selamanya

Warning :

OOc banget, Gaje, Typo, abal, Update tak tentu, bahasa yang nggak sesuai EYD dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Summary :

Sakura di telfon oleh Hinata yang terdengar sangat ketakutan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Hinata?

**Terinspirasi dari komik jepang yang berjudul "Electric Daisy" atau "Dengeki Daisy" karangan Motomi Kyousuke.**

Ini juga salah satu novel-ku yang aku jadiin fanfic, jadi apabila ada nama yang belum ke-edit mohon maaf ya.

Di sini aku pakai Sakura's POV dari awal sampai seterusnya. Makasih yang sudah RnR ya…

Upadate Jidat, Sayangku tiap 3 minggu sekali. Hehe...maaf

Aku datang kembali. Hahay.

Balasan review ada di bawah!

Yowes lah, ayo gek baca!

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Happy Reading

Jidat, Sayangku….

Chapter 6

"Hinata!" panggilku begitu memasuki halaman sekolah. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Aku cemas dengan keadaan Hinata.

HP-ku berbunyi lagi. Telpon dari Hinata, langsung aku jawab.

"Hinata, loe ada dimana?" tanyaku cemas.

"Gue di kelas. Cepat kesini!" pinta Hinata. Aku menutup telfonku dan segera ke kelas X-A. Kelas terlihat sepi. Aku masuk perlahan. Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang.

"Brak!" terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup secara kasar. Ketika aku akan menoleh ke belakang, ada pisau yang sudah mengincar leherku.

"Hay, _my friend_…?" bisik orang itu tepat didepan telingaku. Itu…suara Hinata. Hinata?

"Hinata? Loe…"

"Eits! Jangan bergerak! Kalau loe bergerak bisa-bisa leher loe tergores pisau atau lebih parah lagi? Jadi jangan coba-coba buat melawan!" ancam Hinata.

Tapi kenapa Hinata ngelakuin ini ke aku? Ada apa dengan Hinata?

"Hinata, kenapa loe? Jangan bercanda. Ini nggak lucu!" ucapku berharap ini semua adalah lelucon.

"Gue nggak bercanda," jawab Hinata. Dan itu menghancurkan harapanku.

"Kenapa loe lakuin ini sama gue?" tanyaku masih bingung.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_Senpai _deket sama loe? Kenapa nggak gue aja yang deket sama dia? Loe rebut Sasuke-_Senpai_ dari gue!" teriak Hinata tepat di depan telingaku.

"Loe suka sama Sasuke-_Senpai_?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Dan gue nggak suka kalau loe deket sama Sasuke-_Senpai!_" jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa loe nggak bilang? Coba kalau loe bilang pasti sudah gue comblangin loe sama Sasuke-_Senpai,_" ucapku.

"Jangan sok baek deh loe! Gue nggak percaya sama loe."

"Gue nggak sok baek. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk elo, Hinata. Elo adalah sahabat gue," ucapku.

"Tapi kenapa saat loe dirampok dan saat loe nolongin Ibu-Ibu waktu di Mall itu Sasuke-_Senpai_ selalu ada di samping loe?"

"Kalau soal itu gue nggak tau, tapi tunggu! Kenapa loe tau semua itu? Gue belum cerita waktu gue dijambret, 'kan?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya jelaslah. Semua orang itu suruhan gue untuk nyelakain loe! Tapi semua gagal. Selalu saja Sasuke-_Senpai_ ada untuk nolongin loe! Loe tau? Soal HP Karin itu juga rencana gue dan Karin!" ucap Hinata.

Semua penjelasan itu sudah cukup menjelaskan semua kejadian yang ada dalam hidupku yang semuanya mencelakakanku. Hinata? Aku nggak percaya Hinata bisa melakukan ini semua.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Aku ingin tau kenapa Hinata melakukan ini semua.

"Gue iri sama loe! Gue benci saat loe deket sama Sasuke-_Senpai_! Aku benci loe!" amarah Hinata mulai memuncak hingga pisaunya sedikit menggores leherku dan keluarlah darah segar dari leherku.

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Terdengar suara berisik. Suara itu bersumber dari jendela. Aku dan Hinata mengalihkan pandangan kami ke arah jendela yang berada di depan kami.

Sasuke? _Naruto-Senpai_?

Mereka datang lewat jendela. Hinata gugup, ia melepaskanku dan keluar kelas, ia berlari ke halaman dan keluar gerbang sekolah menuju jalanan.

"Hinata tunggu!" panggilku sambil mengejarnya.

Begitu sampai di jalanan, aku melihat ada mobil yang melaju kencang menuju arah Hinata tapi Hinata tidak mengetahuinya.

"Hinata, Awass!" teriakku. Aku berlari ke arah Hinata, aku dorong Hinata beserta tubuhku.

"Ciitttt! Bruk!" setengah sadar aku melihat bayang-bayang Hinata. Lalu pandaganku kabur. Hinata…

"Hay?" sapa _Naruto-Senpai_ yang masuk dengan Sasuke.

"Hay juga," jawabku dengan senyum.

"Gimana keadaanmu?" tanya _Naruto-Senpai_.

"Lumayan baik," jawabku masih dengan senyum.

Ya, setelah kecelakaan kemarin, aku masuk rumah sakit. Baru hari ini aku siuman. Lukaku tidak begitu parah. Tapi bagaiman keadaaan Hinata? Sampai hari ini aku belum mengetahui kabarnya.

"Ini untukmu," _Naruto-Senpai_ membawakan buket bunga. Hem...harum.

"Kalau dari gue doa biar cepet sembuh," ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar. Senyum dikit kek. Njenguk orang sakit kok mukanya biasa aja. Yang sakit malah tambah sakit.

"Iya. Makasih, Sasuke-_Senpai,_" ucapku sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Ada seseorang yang mau ketemu sama loe," ucap Sasuke.

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Lalu masuklah Hinata dengan ragu-ragu. Hinata? Aku senang dia baik-baik saja. Ia mendekat ke arahku.

"Kami keluar dulu ya?" pamit _Naruto-Senpai_ dan Sasuke. Mereka berdua lalu keluar membiarkan aku dan Hinata bicara empat mata.

"Sakura_-chan_!" seru Hinata keras sambil nangis lagi. Ia memelukku. Hinata masih sama seperti dulu. Suka memanggil namaku dengan keras.

"Udah, Hinata. Nggak usah gitu." Hinata melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sakura_-chan_, gue minta maaf ya. Gara-gara gue loe jadi…" ucap Hinata pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Kita'kan sahabat," ucapku menenangkan Hinata.

"Jadi, kita masih jadi sahabat?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Tentulah, Hinata. _Sorry_ ya, HP pemberian loe rusak gara-gara gue," ucapku meyesal.

"Nggak pa-pa. ntar gue beliin lagi," ucapnya dengan senyum.

"Nggak usah, Hinata. Gue ngak mau ngrepotin loe terus," tolakku dengan halus.

"Nggak pa-pa. Apa loe nggak mau nrima barang pemberian gue?" tanya Hinata sedih.

"Bukan begitu. Gue nggak nerima barang dari sahabat gue. Gue nggak mau persahabatan kita dinilai dengan barang. Loe janji'kan nggak akan ngasih gue apa-apa lagi?" pintaku.

"Ehm...iya dech," jawab Hinata. Akhirnya.

"Hem…Hem..." _Naruto-Senpai_ berdehem begitu masuk.

"Ya udah ya, Sakura_-chan_. Gue pulang dulu. Oh ya, setelah loe sembuh, loe udah bisa masuk sekolah lagi. Pihak sekolah sudah mencabut hukuman loe. Karna loe emang nggak salah," kata Hinata kemudian keluar.

"Ehm...aku nganterin Hinata dulu ya?" pamit _Naruto-Senpai_. Lalu menyusul Hinata.

Sikap Hinata dan _Naruto-Senpai_ aneh. Mendadak mereka menjadi deket. Ada apa dengan mereka ya?

"Loe itu suka banget ya nyari mati," ucap Sasuke yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"..." Aku hanya senyum.

"Kenapa loe malah senyum? Loe itu hampir mati," ucap Sasuke bingung.

"Aku seneng aja. Melihat orang yang kita sayangi baik-baik saja. Rasanya seneng dan lega. Aku senang Hinata selamat, karena Hinata adalah orang yang aku sayangi. Aku nggak mau kehilangan orang yang aku sayangi lagi karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," jawabku.

"Loe bilang apaan sih?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Hah, nggak. Nggak usah dipikirin omonganku yang tadi." Sasuke pasti tambah bingung. "Oh ya, _Senpai_. Makasih buat semuanya," ucapku berterima kasih.

"Ya." Dengan datar Sasuke menjawab.

"O ya, _Senpai_. Kapan Sasuke-_Senpai_ njenguk Ayah Sasuke-_Senpai_?" tanyaku.

"Makanya cepet sembuh. Ntar kalau loe sudah sembuh, kita jenguk Ayahku bareng," ucap Sasuke.

"Ok," jawabku bersemangat.

"Duluan ya, Sakura_-chan_?" pamit Hinata yang sudah ditunggu _Naruto-Senpai_.

"Daagh…Sakura_-chan_?" _Naruto-Senpai_ melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Hinata lalu masuk ke mobil _Naruto-Senpai_. Dan mereka pun berlalu.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Aku sudah sembuh dan masuk sekolah lagi. Dan pulang sekolah ini, aku dan Sasuke akan menjenguk Ayah Sasuke di penjara.

"Hey, ayo naik!" perintah Sasuke. Ia memakai motor. Apa dia bisa bawa motor?

"_Senpai_, kamu bisa mengendarai motor dengan baik, 'kan?" tanyaku ragu.

"Loe nggak percaya sama gue? Cepetan naek!" perintahnya lagi.

"Iya iya," jawabku lalu naik motor Sasuke. Baru pertama aku sedekat ini dengan Sasuke.

"Pegangan!" seru Sasuke saat aku memakai helm dan jaket.

"Pegangan mana?" tanyaku.

"Ya pegangan gue lah. Apa loe sudah bosen idup?"

" Iya iya."

Jadi orang kok sensi amat. Aku melingkarkan tanganku ke pinggang Sasuke. Mendadak jantungku jadi deg-degan. Ya karena tanganku pendek, saat aku melingkarkan tanganku sama saja aku memeluk Sasuke. Aku bisa merasakan punggungnya yang begitu lebar dan hangat. Aduh Sakura, loe mikir apa sih? Kenapa aku jadi aneh gini sih?

"Aarrgh!" teriakku kaget saat Sasuke tancap gas. Sasuke mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ni orang udah bosen idup apa?

"Kak Sasuke udah bosen idup?" tegurku berseru karena di jalanan berisik.

"Udah deh. Nggak usah banyak protes. Loe percaya deh ama gue!" perintah Sasuke dengan berseru pula.

"Ayolah! Cepat masuk?" perintahku sambil mendorong Sasuke untuk masuk ke kantor polisi.

"Tapi…"

"Kesempatan tidak datang 2 kali. Inilah saatnya. Aku udah antar dan nemenin Sasuke-_Senpai_. Ayo cepat sana!" desakku.

"Iya." Sasuke lalu masuk dan tanya kepada Pak Polisi, Bapak Polisi pun mengantarkan kami ke tempat Ayah Sasuke. Aku hanya menunggu di dekat pintu masuk ruangan _sel_. Tempat para narapidana dipenjarakan.

Betapa senangnya bertemu keluarga yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Tuan Fugaku, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda," kata Pak Polisi pada seorang pria yang ada di dalam sel. Ya, sepertinya itu Ayah Sasuke.

"Ayah!" seru Sasuke sambil berlari mendekati Ayahnya.

Kayaknya Ayah Sasuke sedikit lupa dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" ucap Ayah Sasuke kurang yakin. Mungkin selama ini Ayahnya tidak ada yang melihatnya, jadi ia hanya tidak percaya ternyata anaknya menjenguk di penjara, tapi ia sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan anaknya, yaitu Sasuke.

"Sasuke? ini benar kamu?" tanya Ayah Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Iya, Yah. Maafkan Sasuke yang nggak pernah njenguk Ayah. Ayah pasti kesepian disini sendiri," ucap Sasuke menyesal.

"Syukurlah ini benar-benar kamu. Ayah rindu denganmu, Sasuke," ucap Ayah Sasuke.

Oh, jadi terharu.

"Sasuke juga, Yah," balas Sasuke.

"Maafkan Ayah yang tidak bisa menjadi Ayah yang baik buat kamu, Sasuke," ucap Ayah Sasuke dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Ayah kenapa sampai masuk penjara?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayah telah membunuh orang, Sasuke. Saat Ayah pergi, tiba-tiba saja Ayah masuk ke sebuah rumah dan Ayah membunuh keluarga itu. Ayah tidak sadar. Tapi ada satu anak kecil yang tidak Ayah bunuh. Ia mengetahui kalau keluarganya mati dibunuh Ayah. Ayah benar-benar khilaf, Sasuke" jawab Ayah Sasuke.

Deg!

Apa? Apa mungkin dia. Aku segera mendekatkan diri ke Ayah Sasuke untuk memastikan kalau Ayah Sasuke bukan pria dewasa yang telah membunuh semua orang yang aku sayangi.

Setelah aku mendekat, memang benar. Dialah yang telah membunuh semua keluargaku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan suara keras, mataku berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa Anda membunuh keluarga itu?" lanjutku masih dengan suara keras.

"Sa…saya…" ucap Ayah Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Anda tau?" potongku.

"Sakura, apa yang…" Sasuke mencoba menghentikanku.

"Diam! Loe nggak tau perasaan gue!" bentakku.

Sasuke terdiam begitu pula Ayahnya. Mungkin mereka bingung kenapa aku tiba-tiba marah pada Ayah Sasuke.

"Apakah Anda tahu kesalahan apa yang telah Anda perbuat? Betapa bahagianya keluarga itu sebelum Anda datang dan membunuh mereka. Betapa sakitnya perasaan anak itu melihat keluarganya dibunuh oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya di hadapannya…" kataku terhenti karena air mata yang terlalu banyak keluar dari mataku.

Begitu dalam kesedihan ini sehingga aku tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Apa Anda tahu perasaan anak itu? Anak kecil itu menjadi sebatang kara yang tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang keluarganya lagi!" makiku.

"Sakura, apa yang loe katakan? Kenapa loe bisa tau semua itu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Loe tau? Ayah Sasuke-_Senpai_ sudah membunuh semu keluargaku!" seruku.

"Apa?" Sasuke begitu terkejut mendengar perkataanku begitu pula dengan Ayahnya.

"Maafkan sa…"

"Nggak!" teriakku. "Kenapa Anda begitu tega membunuh orang yang aku sayangi?" teriakku dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Anda jahat!" teriakku lalu berlari keluar meninggalkan Sasuke dan Ayahnya. Aku nggak peduli walau kudengar suara Sasuke yang berteriak memanggilku. Aku terus berlari entah kemana aku akan pergi.

"Ibu, Ayah, Kak Sasori, kalian dimana? Kenapa kalian nggak ajak Sakura pergi bersama kalian? Sakura ingin berkumpul dengan kalian," ucapku sambil menangis di atas makam Ibu, Ayah dan Kak Sasori yang berjajar.

Kakiku berjalan ke makam mereka. Aku terus menangis sambil memeluk makam mereka…hingga tertidur.

"Dek...dek, bangun!" ada seseorang yang memegang bahuku. Aku terbangun. Ternyata penjaga makam. Hari sudah gelap.

"Adek kenapa tidur di atas makam? Sudahlah dek, orang yang sudah meninggal tidak akan kembali lagi. Ikhlaskan mereka. Mereka tetap ada di hati adek kok walaupun mereka sudah tidak ada," ucap Bapak penjaga makam.

"Makasih, Pak. Permisi," pamitku dengan senyum.

"Iya," jawab Bapak itu.

Aku pun pergi ke rumah. Pulang. Kebetulan rumahku yang dulu tidak begitu jauh dari tempat pemakaman. Aku berdiri di depan gerbang, aku mencoba membuka gerbang tapi digembog. Aku berjalan ke tetangga. Kuketuk pintunya. Pemilik rumah itu membuka pintunya. Seorang cowok, beralis tebal? Aneh. Mungkin anak pemilik rumah.

"Maaf, ehm...apa rumah itu ada yang menempati?" tanyaku sopan.

"..." Cowok itu belum menjawab pertanyaanku mungkin bingung melihatku yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Cowok itu menaikan alis kananya.

"Sakura_-chan_ ya?" tanyanya antusias.

"Iya," jawabku bingung. Siapa cowok ini? Sepertinya dia sangat mengenalku.

"Wow, ini bener loe? _Sorry_ maksud aku, ini beneran kamu? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Gimana kabarmu? Sekolah dimana? Kamu sekarang tinggal dimana?" Bertubi-tubi pertanyaan ia luncurkan kepadaku. Aku sampai bingung mau jawab yang mana dulu. Bahkan aku juga tidak berniat untuk menjawab satupun pertanyaannya.

"Oh ya. Ayo masuk!" ajak cowok itu akhirnya.

Di dalam aku bertemu dengan Bibi Rin, Ibu cowok tadi. Ternyata dia adalah Lee, temen masa kecilku. Dia begitu cerewet dan rada gila.

Aku izin pada Bibi Rin untuk menginap beberapa hari. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke panti untuk sementara waktu. Aku nggak mau bertemu dengan Sasuke. Aku pengen sendiri. Aku butuh ketenangan. Aku pun menginap di rumah Bibi Rin.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimanakah kisah Sakura selanjutnya? Apakah dia akan menerima ayah Sasuke yang ternyata adalah pembunuh keluarganya?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ^_^

**TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

Catatan Author:

Chap 6 dah selesai, dan kurang 1 atau 2 chapter lagi akan tamat. Hehe. Akhirnya fic ini akan segera selesai. Soalnya ini fic jelek banget. Pengen cepet namatin. Hehe.

Makasih buat para reader dan para review dan para flamer.

Makasih semuannya. Maaf jika fic—ku jelek banget dan abal banget.

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**cherry kuchiki**** :**

maaf ya,kayaknya agak lama ni,hehe.

Lain kali aku banyakin deh SasuSaku-nya. Mungkin di squelnya, soalnya ini juga mau

**Arezo Calienttes 'Namikaze:**

hehe..maaf, luput dari edit-an, ni udah tak edit lagi. sudah lumayan belum?

**Arezo Calienttes 'Namikaze unlog: **

wah, makasih atas koreksinya ^_^. Makasih juga atas review-nya ^_^

**Karasu Uchiha:**

Hehe..maaf. iya ya, (o.O)a

Aduh, kenapa aku baru kepikiran sekarang ya? hehe,,maaf ya. udah terlanjur, lain kali akan aku pukirkan baik-baik tentang judulnya.

Makasih dah ngingetin. Dan makasih dah review ^_^

**Andrearareza: **

makasih atas flame ramahnya ^_^

**Defbra Ino d'MixXenea:**

Hehe. Dah tau jawabannya, 'kan?

Makasih dah review ^_^

**Cerry kuchiki:**

Hehe…makasih dah mau review ^_^

**Lucy Uchino:**

Wah, makasih dah ingetin, aku akan lebih berhati-hati. Kalau yang ini udah lumayan belum?

Salam kenal juga ^_^

Makasih dah mau sempetin review ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (perbaikan)

Fanfic : Jidat, Sayangku

Author : Naumi Megumi

Pairing : SasuSaku, NaruHina

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor/Hurt

Disclaimmer : Naruto_-senpai_ milik Mashashi Kishimoto

Jidat, Sayangku… hanya milikku, untuk selamanya

Warning :

OOc banget, Gaje, Typo, abal, Update tak tentu, bahasa yang nggak sesuai EYD dan hanya terima FLAME YANG MEMBANGUN!

Summary :

LASH CHAPTER!

Jadi, jangan lewatkan ya cerita gaje Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata ini!

**Terinspirasi dari komik jepang yang berjudul "Electric Daisy" atau "Dengeki Daisy" karangan Motomi Kyousuke.**

Ini juga salah satu novel-ku yang aku jadiin fanfic, jadi apabila ada nama yang belum ke-edit mohon maaf ya.

Di sini aku pakai Sakura's POV dari awal sampai seterusnya. Makasih yang sudah RnR ya…

Makasih untuk semua yang dah ngikutin fic-q yang jelek ini dari awal hingga akhir. Hikz…

Ini lash chapter dan perbaikan chap 7, selamat membaca da

Balasan review ada di bawah!

Yowes lah, ayo gek baca!

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Jangan lupa RnR-nya

Happy Reading

Jidat, Sayangku….

Chapter 7

Kaa_-san_, Tou_-san_, Sasori-_nii_? Meraka muncul memakai baju serba putih.

"Kaa-san, Tou_-san_, Sasori-_nii_?"

"Sakura, ikhlaskanlah kami, kami akan selalu dihatimu. Maafkanlah Tuan Fugaku. Dia tidak bersalah. Ini semua karena takdir," kata Kaa-san.

"Sakura sayang kalian," ucapku sambil menangis. Lagi-lagi kurasakan kehangatan yang mengusap pipiku.

"Kami sayang kamu, Sakura," ucap Kaa_-san_, Tou_-san_, Sasori-_nii_. Kemudian mereka menghilang entah kemana.

Kukerjab-kerjabkan mataku. Kulihat bayangan seseorang yang duduk tepat di samping kakiku dan di depan mataku. Bayangan itu mulai terlihat jelas. Sasuke?

Aku segera bangun dan mengambil posisi duduk. Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu aku di sini? Ya, ini adalah tempat favorit kami sekeluarga. Kami duduk di kursi panjang yang terbuat dari semen, tapi nyaman, yang terletak di halaman belakang rumahku. Aku hanya diam duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Gimana keadaan loe?" tanya Sasuke memulai percakapan. Aku masih diam.

"Loe pernah bilang ma gue kalau masa lalu yang berat jangan diangkat. Tinggalin aja. Gue lebih mending, tapi loe menginhar dari masa lalu loe," ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-senpai_ nggak ngerti! Ini tentang keluargaku!" seruku tak memandangnya.

"Iya, gue tau. Loe selama ini sok ceria hanya untuk menutupi kesedihan masa lalu loe. Walauppun gue sedih gue masih mau cerita ke Naruto, tapi loe nggak pernah mau cerita ke orang lain. Setidaknya kalau loe cerita, loe bisa nangis, numpahin segala kesedihan loe. Loe bisa nangis sepuas loe," ucap Sasuke

"Air mata itu tanda kelemahan. Aku nggak mau terlihat lemah," ucapku.

"Loe salah. Air mata adalah sebuah ekspresi yang muncul karena perasaan kita. Setidaknya kalau loe nangis sepuas loe, itu bisa mengurangi beban loe. Loe bisa keluarin unek-unek loe. Sekarang pun loe bisa nangis sepuas loe di hadapan gue," kata Sasuke lembut.

Hikz…aku mulai meneteskan air mataku. Sasuke menggeser duduknya lebih dekat ke arahku.

"Loe boleh nangis di bahu gue." Sasuke menyodorkan bahunya.

"Loe pernah bilang, kalau Ayah gue adalah orang baik. Gue juga berfikir begitu. Loe percayakan ma gue?" ucap Sasuke.

Ya, aku percaya dengan Sasuke.

"Ya, aku percaya," jawabku.

"Hai? Wah mesranya?" sapa Hinata dan Naruto_-senpai_ yang baru datang.

Aku lalu mendongakkan kepalaku dan menghapus air mataku.

"Nggak pa-pa. Nggak usah takut ketahuan kalau loe nangis. Yang gue liat itu loe kuat," ucap Hinata.

"Hinata, makasih," ucapku sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Hinata, kapan kita kayak mereka? Duduk berduaan di taman yang indah?" tanya Naruto_-senpai_. Apa maksud kalimat itu? Jangan-jangan mereka sudah…

"Kalian sudah jadian?" tebakku. Mereka mengangguk.

"Wah, selamat ya? Semoga langgeng…" ucapku memberi selamat pada Hinata dan Naruto_-senpai_.

"Kalian juga ya, semoga langgeng dan dikuringi berantemnya," ucap Naruto_-senpai_. Maksudnya?

"Maksud Naruto_-senpai_ siapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya kamu dan Sasuke'lah. Siapa lagi?" jawab Naruto_-senpai_.

"Kami...nggak jadian," sanggahku bingung.

"Jadi belum?" tanya Hinata.

Maksud dari omongan ini apa sih? Kenapa mereka jadi aneh gini sih?

"Maksudnya ada apa sih?" tanyaku bingung.

"Eer…bukan. Nggak ada maksud apa-apa. Jangan dengerin! Hehe….." tiba-tiba Sasuke ikut dengan percakapan kami. Sikapnya aneh. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aku nggak tahu.

Aku mengajak Hinata untuk menjauh dari Naruto_-senpai_ dan Sasuke sebentar.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Bukannya loe suka Sasuke_-senpai_?" tanyaku berbisik dengan Hinata.

"Itu dulu. Sasuke_-senpai_ sudah naksir seseorang. Jadi, gue lebih milih mundur," jawab Hinata.

_What_? Apa bener Sasuke suka seseorang? Siapa? Kok aku jadi pengen tau urusan Sasuke sih?

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ada dech…" jawab Hinata bercanda.

Ih…si Hinata kok main rahasia-rahasiaan sih. Hinata kemudian kembali ke Naruto_-senpai_ dan Sasuke.

"Sakura, saat Sasuke cari informasi dari Karin, tahu nggak…kalau Sasuke bela-belain ngrayu Karin dengan rayuan gombalnya lho. Dan…itu baru pertama kali ia lakukan dalam hidupnya. Dan kamu tahu nggak? Semua itu dilakukannya buat kamu lho…" kata Naruto_-senpai_.

Masak iya sih, Sasuke nglakuin itu semua.

Aku melirik Sasuke sekilas. Tapi dianya malah sok nggak denger.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Tanya saja sendiri ma orangnya siapa yang ditaksir Sasuke_-senpai_. Kalau kamu masih penasaran." Duh ni orang peke buka-buka kartu segala.

Aku melirik Sasuke lagi. Kali ini ia melihatku. Dan memesang wajah penasaran.

"Kita pergi dulu ya?" pamit Naruto_-senpai_ dan Hinata meninggalkan kami berdua.

"Iya," jawabku sambil melambaikan tanganku ke arah Naruto_-senpai_ dan Hinata.

Aku kembali duduk, begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Ia kembali duduk di sampingku.

"Loe kalo tidur memang suka nangis ya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Masa'?" tanyaku bingung.

"Iya. Loe nggak sadar?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kayaknya. Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Ayah Sasuke_-senpai_?" tanyaku mengganti topik lain.

"Ayah baik-baik di penjara. Ayah juga titip salam buat loe. Kata Ayah, dia minta maaf sama elo," ucap Sasuke.

"Ya, aku udah maafin Ayah Sasuke_-senpai_ kok. Itu juga bukan salah Ayah Sasuke_-senpai_ kok. Itu semua memang sudah takdir," jawabku dengan senyum.

"Ehm...makasih ya?"

"He'em," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, Sasuke_-senpai_ lagi naksir seseorang ya? Memangnya siapa cewek yang _Senpai_ taksir itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kenapa emangnya?" Sasuke malah balik tanya.

"Cuma heran saja. Sasuke_-senpai_ bisa punya perasaan cinta juga ya sama cewek?" tanyaku heran.

"Puas ya ngejeknya? Lagian perasaan gue ini tulus," sewot Sasuke.

"Ya ya. Terus siapa cewek itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ehm…rahasia," jawab Sasuke tanpa dosa.

"Huh, dasar pelit informasi!" sewotku.

"Hahaha…" Sasuke tertawa, baru pertama aku melihat Sasuke tertawa lepas kayak gini. "Gue suka ama Sakura si jidat," lanjutnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa? Sakura si jidat?" itu berarti aku'kan. Itu ada Sakura-nya. Tapi kenapa harus ditambahin kata-kata 'jidat' sih.

"Maksuda Sasuke_-senpai_, jidatku ini lebar gitu? tanyaku yang mulai marah. Masak jidatku dibilang lebar.

"Gue'kan nggak bilang jidat loe lebar, itu malak loe sendiri yang ngakuin kalau jidat loe lebar," ucap Sasuke tanpa dosa.

Ni anak mau gue buat bubur kali ya. Emang iya sih kalau Sasuke nggak bilang jidatku lebar, tapi kan dengan menyebutku 'jidat' itu dah mewakili kata 'jidat lebar'. Huh, nyebelin banget sih ni orang.

"Tapi intinya sama saja dengan _senpai_ memanggilku jidat atau jidat lebar, itu berarti _senpai _memang mengakui kalau jidatku memang lebar."

"Ya emang gitu'kan?" jawab Sasuke tanpa dosa lagi. Dan ketika aku akan memarahinya. "Tapi…aku justru suka Sakura yang punya jidat lebar. Jadi, apa kamu mau jadi pacarku, jidat sayangku?" tanya Sasuke dengan kata aku-kamu. Aku suka kata itu. Lebih enak didengar.

Hey? Apa baru saja Sasuke nembak aku? Apa ini mimpi? Ya ampun…

"Apa? Sasuke_-senpai_ nggak salah bilang'kan kalau _senpai_ baru aja nembak aku?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Nggak, kamu nggak salah denger kok. Jadi, gimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ehm…ada satu syarat untuk kak Sasuke." Ajuku.

"Syarat apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku nggak mau panggil Sasuke_-senpai_ dengan sebutan '_senpai_' lagi," jawabku.

"Lho kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Aku capek panggil '_senpai_' terus. Nggak cocok juga buat kamu. Hehe…" ucapku jujur sambil nyengir.

"Terus yang cocok dipanggil apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ehm...cocoknya dipanggil Sasuke ayam…hehe…" ucapku sambil nyengir.

"Kalau gitu aku panggil kamu Sakura jidat. Kalau kamu setuju, aku juga setuju." Sasuke mulai mengajukan sebuah penawaran.

Aku berfikir sejenak. Ehm…

"Ok…aku setuju," jawabku setuju.

"Jadi, kita resmi jadian ni, Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil melihat Sasuke yang masih duduk disampingku.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat. Aku pun tersenyum.

"Kenapa tersenyum?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkjan sebelah alisnya.

"Nggak pa-pa," jawabku.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya merespon dengan gumaman 'Hn'.

"Kamu tau nggak?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat ke arahku.

"Apa?" tanyaku juga melihatnya.

"Waktu kamu tidur di rumahku, kamu juga nangis," jawab Sasuke.

"Ha? Oh itu. Terus apa yang kamu lakuin?" tanyaku.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Maksudku apa kamu terus diam aja liat aku nangis gitu?" jawabku memperjelas.

"Emn..a..aku hanya menghapus air matamu yang jatuh," jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang agak gugup. Mungkin malu.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Wajahnya agak memerah.

Ow…aku baru tahu. Berarti waktu itu hangat itu hangat tangannya Sasuke. Ehm.

"Oh ya, Sasuke. Kalau yang makein selimut itu juga kamu?" tanyaku pada Sasuke lagi.

"Ma…mana ku tahu," jawabnya gugup

"Halah, kamu'kan? Ngaku aja." Aku menyikut lengannya.

"Iya iya! Jangan sengol-senggol seperti itu!" aku Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

Huh, ni orang kenapa pake bentak-bentak segala sih.

"Gitu aja sensi! Oh ya, katanya kamu ngrayu Karin. Gimana cara kamu ngrayu dia? Coba praktekin ke aku donk." Pintaku.

"Nggak!" tolak Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Ayolah, sekali ini saja," rengekku.

"Nggak! Pokoknya aku nggak mau!" tolak Sasuke lagi.

"Uhh." Aku hanya bisa merengut padanya.

Sasuke masih saja pelit dengaku.

"Itu baju siapa? Kok seperti baju cowok," tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk baju yang aku pakai.

"Ehm…ini bajunya Lee," jawabku dengan niat mengerjai Sasuke.

"Lee? Siapa kamu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Temen masa kecil aku. Dia baik dech. Buktinya, dia ngijinin aku buat nginep di rumahnya," jawabku dengan senyum tersembunyi.

"Apa? Jadi kamu semalam nginep di rumahnya?" Wow, sepertinya Sasuke mulai terpancing ni. Makin seru.

"Iya. Aku juga di pinjemin baju ini," jawabku sambil menunjukkan baju yang aku pakai.

"Kalau baju, aku juga punya! Kamu bisa pake sesukamu!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Kenapa sih kau marah-marah begitu? Lagian aku butuh bajunya kemaren malem! Apa kau ada kemaren malam?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi pula dengan wajah yang marah. Tapi aku cuma pura-pura

"Ya..maaf," ucap Sasuke menyesal.

"Iya. Nggak pa-pa kok," ucapku sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Sakuraa! Makan siangnya sudah siap tu!" panggil Lee dari jendela kamarnya yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatku berada sekarang.

"Iya, aku segera ke sana!" jawabku dengan teriak pula.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu yang namanya Lee. Ayo kita ke sana!" ajakku sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Seberapa kalian dekat?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ya...gitu dech," jawabku membuat rasa penasaran Sasuke semakin besar.

"Ayolah, cerita donk." Pinta Sasuke.

"Nggak. Kamu juga nggak mau cerita bagaimana kamu ngrayu Karin." Tolakku.

"Kita seri'kan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum simpul ke arah Sasuke saat berjalan ke rumah Lee.

"Dasar!" desis Sasuke jengkel.

Haha..

"Nenek Chiyo!" panggilku begitu ku lihat sesosok wanita duduk di kursi yang ada di depan panti. Aku berlari ke arahnya.

"Sakura?" Nenek Chiyo memelukku. Ino juga keluar, ia memelukku juga.

"Gimana kabar kalian?" tanyaku.

"Baik," jawab mereka bebarengan.

"Oh ya, ada seseorang yang mau aku perkenalkan." Sasuke lalu mendekat. "Ini Sasuke, kakak kelas Sakura," ucapku memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Nenek Chiyo dan Ino.

"Ya, kami sudah tau kok," jawab Ino sedangkan Nenek Chiyo hanya tersenyum melihatku.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku bingung.

"Kapan?" tanyaku bingung sambil memandang Nenek Chiyo dan Ino bergantian.

"Waktu kamu kabur, Sasuke cari informasi tentangmu ke sini," jawab Chacha lagi.

Aku pun beralih melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya meengalihkan pandangannya seolah tak tau apa-apa saat aku melihatnya.

"Cks. Kau seperti orang bodoh, Sasuke!" ucapku yang masih melihatnya.

Sasuke lalu melihatku.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke sok bego.

"Aah…kau ini...pura-pura bodoh," ucapku kesal yang masih melihat tampang bodoh Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke itu perhatian denganmu, Sakura. Kasian dia. Jangan marahi dia," ucap Nenek Chiyo sambil memegang tanganku.

Aku pun beralih melihat ke arah Nenek Chiyo. Hatiku meluluh karena perkataan Nenek Chiyo.

"Iya, Nek," jawabku sambil tersenyum pada Nenek Chiyo.

"Sakura, ada yang harus aku katakan padamu," ucap Nenek Chiyo yang mebuatku penasaran.

"Sebentar ya," pamit Nenek Chiyo lalu masuk ke dalam.

Tidak lama kemudian Nenek Chiyo keluar dengan membawa sebuah surat dan kunci di tanganya.

"Ini kunci rumahmu dan ini sertifikatnya. Sekarang kamu sudah besar, rumah itu milikmu. Aku hanya menyimpannya saja," ucap Nenek Chiyo sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci dan Stopmap merah padaku.

"Tapi, Sakura masih pengen tinggal di sini bersama Nenek dan Ino," ucapku sambil memegang tangan Nenek Chiyo.

"Tidak bisa. Ino sudah akan menikah dan Nenek..huk..huk..umur Nenek tidak panjang lagi. "Ucap Nenek Chiyo dengan terbatuk batuk. "Nenek sayang kalian…" kata-kata Nenek Chiyo terhenti. Nenek Chiyo menutup matanya…apa yang terjadi dengan Nenek Chiyo?

"Nenek Chiyo…?" panggilku sambil menggoyang-nggoyangkan bahunya. Tetapi tidak ada respon. Aku pun meletakkan jariku di depan hidung Nenek Chiyo untuk merasakan hembusan nafas Nenek Chiyo, tapi…tidak ada udara hangat yang menerpa jariku..itu berarti…Nenek Chiyo….

"Hiks.." aku pun mulai menitihkan air mataku.

"Hiks…Nenek Chiyo!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya sambil memeluk tubuh Nenek Chiyo yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Sudahlah, jangan berlama-lama di sini. Nenek Chiyo akan tetap ada di hati kita," ucap Ino mencoba menghNenekrku.

Ya, Ino benar. Walau pun mereka sudah tidak ada, tapi mereka akan tetap di hatiku.

"Ayo." Ajak Sasuke. Sejenak aku melihat langit lalu berdiri dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang mulai menjauh.

"Tunggu aku, Sasuke jelek!"seruku sambil berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke.

"Makanya jangan lelet begitu. Mau aku tinggal?" seru Sasuke dengan nada kasar.

Cks..dia itu masih saja kasar kayak dulu.

Aku segera menyejajarkan langkahku dengan langkah Sasuke dan Ino yang juga sudah ada di samping Sasuke.

Kenapa sih mereka tega meninggalkanku?

2 bulan sejak kematian Nenek Chiyo, Ino menikah dengan cowok yang lebih tua darinya 6 tahun. Dan aku tinggal sendiri di rumahku, kadang Hinata datang untuk menemaniku kadang juga ia menginap seperti Naruto_-senpai_ dulu, menemani Sasuke. Sekarang, Ayah Sasuke sudah bebas. Jadi, Sasuke tidak kesepian lagi.

Tidak hanya Hinata yang sering datang ke rumahku, Sasuke dan Lee juga. Bahkan Sasuke dan Lee sering bertengkar hanya karena memperebutkan perhatianku. Haha..mereka aneh tapi aku senang melihat tingkah konyol Sasuke yang selama ini nggak pernah ia perlihatkan.

Di surat warisan Nenek Chiyo panti itu disumbangkan kepada warga supaya dibangun masjid.

Selamat jalan Nenek Chiyo, Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Kak Sasori-_nii_ Semoga kalian bahagian di sana.

Dan terima kasih untuk Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Naruto_-senpai_ dan Lee yang selalu ada disisiku.

-FIN-

.

.

.

Catatan Author:

Hah, akhirnya selesai juga fic-q yang jelek ini. Maaf, ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Hikz…#pundung

Hikz..jadi, saya mohon maaf ya #nunduk-nunduk

Ceritaku sangat jelek sekali…haduh,

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

Arezzo C. N (revisi):

Hehe…maaf, udah buntu, jdi Cuma kayak gitu…

Chaca-nya udah aku perbaiki,,,makasih ya udah ngingetin…^_^

**Echy AppleBlue:**

**Makasih atas review-nya ya ;)**

**Cherry kuchiki:**

**Ni udah update ;)**

**Maaf, jika romancenya kurang ;)**

**Makasih atas review-nya ya ;)**

**Arezzo Calienttes 'Namikaza':**

**Yang kemaren dah perbaiki, gak tau mash ada typo apa gak.**

**Makasih atas review-nya ya ;)**


End file.
